Do You Love Me
by dg19
Summary: The gang, plus three girls, are going dealing with all the happenings of lifelove, friends, school, Socs. I promise the story is much better than the summary makes it sound
1. Meeting the Gang

**Hey this is the re-written version of The Third Greaser Girl. I have made some changes to it, so hopefully it makes more sense to those people who pointed the problems out. I hope you like it. **

**I don't own the Outsiders, but I do own Cassie, Lori, and Hannah**

**Chapter 1**

"Ponyboy, I'm sorry, I gotta bunk here again. The parents are still fighting," said Johnny sorrowfully.

"That's all right, Johnny. Heck, this is home for you," replied Ponyboy.

"I kinda had to bring someone along with me. Pony, this is my cousin, Hannah. She's from Maryland." From behind Johnny, came a girl, who Pony assumed must be Hannah.

"Hey, you must be Ponyboy. Johnny has told me a lot about you." Hannah leaned close to Johnny's ear. "He's better than I expected" she whispered. "Wow Johnny, when I came down here I thought your place was better than mine, but you just got it worse." added Hannah.

"Yeah well by now I'm used to it. I'm here almost every night."

Ponyboy turned to Hannah. "So why are you at Johnny's anyways?"

"One of the reasons is I just moved here. Another reason is Socs. My mother and her Soc boyfriend are always buggin' me bout bein' a greaser, along with their million Soc friends.

Hannah has been a greaser ever since she was born. Her mom, on the other hand, is the biggest soc she's ever met, and she couldn't put up with it much longer. She got in touch with Johnny as soon as she found out she was moving to Tulsa.

"No Socs gonna mess with you round here. I'll—I mean, we'll, make sure of it," said Ponyboy stuttering. Hannah giggled. Johnny sat there with a grin that said something. Something that Ponyboy was dying to figure out.

Hannah looked around the room and tried to sneak peaks of the other rooms. "Umm, Pony, where am I sleepin' tonight?"

"Oh yeah, about that. You can sleep in my room too."

"I always sleep in Pony's room, too." said Johnny.

"Well, I figured" replied Hannah sarcastically.

"I'll go set up another bed, then we'll go to Dingo's."

Ponyboy walked into his room and got some blankets and pillows and made up a bed for Hannah. Johnny had slept over the night before, so his blankets weren't cleaned up yet.

When Pony was done making the bed for Hannah, they went off to The Dingo. "The Dingo's an awesome diner we hang out at to avoid, or try to avoid, the Socs," explained Ponyboy.

"Hun, from what I heard from Johnny, everything in this town's tuff, except for those damn Socs," said Hannah, laughing.

"Johnny, you're such a funny one," joked Ponyboy.

"Sure am, but you know Pony it's only the truth. And since you're here, Hannah, it's only fair to let ya know that we'll be here at least once a day," replied Johnny in a joking voice. "Hannah, this is the Dingo. Ya like it?"

"I don't know. I haven't been in yet." Hannah said, and Ponyboy laughed.

All together, they walked through the door. "Johnny! Ponyboy!" yelled someone from across the room.

"Hey Dallas!" Johnny shouted back. Then they started walking towards the guys. Hannah was introduced to them by Ponyboy, and Johnny and Dallas kind of wondered away from the group.

"So Johnny. Who's the broad?" wondered Dallas with a mischievous tone.

"Oh, she's my cousin, Hannah. She's from Maryland. She just moved here. She's 14 like Pony."

"Oh. Well, is she like Cassie?" asked Dallas.

"Look at her…do you need to ask?" replied Johnny.

Dallas looked at Hannah and made a decision. "She's cool." Dallas and Johnny made their way back to the gang, where everyone was meeting Hannah. "Hey, I'm Dallas. I've known Johnny since he became a greaser, so if you're like him, you're cool with me."

"Awesome" Hannah replied "and if you're anything but a Soc, you basically rock in my world."

"Well that's good to know." replied Dallas. "Well this is Sodapop."

"I know, I met him already."

"Oh" said Dallas, half embarrassed. "Well how bout Two-Bit?"

"No Dallas, I haven't, but I'd love to."

"Hi Hannah. I'm Two-Bit."

"Well hi Two-Bit, I'm Hannah." They both laughed. "And you are?" she asked as she turned to Darrel "Darry" Curtis.

"I'm Darry, Pony's brother."

"Ok, so we have Ponyboy, Sodapop, and Darry. That's tuff." said Hannah.

"Thanks" replied the three brothers.

"And I guess you can call us the greaser girls. I'm Cassie, Dal's girlfriend."

"And I'm Lori, Johnny's girlfriend. Ignore the clothes. My mom wouldn't let me outta the house until I put 'em on."

"Well I'm Hannah. Is it ok if I become the third greaser girl?"

"Of course, as long as you're not a Soc," said Cassie.

"Then I guess I'm a greaser girl." Everyone was happy for Hannah, the new greaser.

"The rest of the boys are out fixin' their cars. They're real mechanics, unlike the Socs, who can't do a damn thing for themselves." said Lori in a proud voice.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" screamed a loud maroon red convertible mustang outside the diner.

"Damn, it's the Socs!" yelled Two-Bit furiously.

"C'mon, let's go see what they want," announced Ponyboy.


	2. Facing the Socs

**I don't own the Outsiders. I only own Cassie, Hannah, and Lori**

**Chapter 2**

They all walked outside and stood in front of the Dingo. The Socs pulled up in front of the gang and got out. Dallas popped the collar of his leather jacket, and his eyes iced over. He lit a cigarette to make him look tougher. Pony and Johnny followed suit. Darry didn't have to do much to look intimidating. His muscles were frightening enough. Soda and Two-Bit put their hands in their pockets and slouched over. Cassie looked just as tough as Dallas did, with her ripped, form-fitting jeans, Rolling Stones t-shirt and a black leather jacket. Lori and Hannah didn't look as tough, but they weren't going to be the weak ones.

"You're outta your territory now. You better watch it," Two-Bit said.

The Socs ignored his warning and started looking over the three girls. "Hey baby, what're you doin' with this trash?" one of them asked Cassie.

"Well, I'm not with you, so I have no idea what you're talkin' bout," she answered. Dallas smirked at her reply and put his arm around her.

"How 'bout you two?" the Soc asked Lori and Hannah.

"We're not interested." Lori answered.

"Get lost," Hannah said.

"Beat it, before we kick your asses." Dallas threatened.

"We'll leave when we wanna leave, pal," another Soc replied.

"Do you know how to fight?" Johnny whispered to Hannah. She nodded. "Okay, if we do, stick close to everyone. I don't want ya gettin' hurt."

"You guys are outnumbered, so go away so your expensive faces don't get hurt," Soda said.

They looked at the eight of us. They were clearly outnumbered with only the three of them. "Fine, we'll leave. But we'll be back," one of the Socs said.

"Can't wait," Darry said.

The Socs climbed back into their car and drove away. The gang started walking back to the Curtis's house. "So do things like that always happen 'round here?" Hannah asked.

"Pretty much. The Socs seem to think it's fun to jump us Greasers," said Pony. She mouthed an 'oh.'

When they reached the house, they all sat around the living room. Darry in his chair, Dally, Johnny, and Soda on the couch, Cassie on Dally's lap, Lori on Johnny's lap, and Two-Bit, Hannah, and Pony on the floor.

"So how do you all know each other?" Hannah asked them.

"Well, me, Pony, Soda, and Darry are sister and brothers. Steve, you'll meet him later, and Soda have been best friends since, like, second grade. Johnny's lived next door to us since forever. I met Two-Bit in seventh grade, and he's been around ever since. Pony and Johnny met Lori in fifth grade. And we all met Dally when he moved here from New York," Cassie said.

"Wow, so you've all known each other for a while." Hannah said.

"Yeah," Soda said. We were all silent for a minute. "Anyone want some dessert?"

"What kinda dessert?" Lori asked.

"Chocolate cake," he answered, getting up from his place on the couch.

"I don't need any dessert. I got my dessert right here," Dallas said, smirking and slapped Cassie's butt when she got up to go help Soda with the cake. She smiled, and Darry glared at him.

Soda and Cassie went into the kitchen. We could hear them getting the plates from the cabinet, and the silverware from the drawer. After about five minutes, Cassie yelled, "We can't carry it all by ourselves! We need help!"

Darry and Pony got up and went into the kitchen to help them. They came back into the living room carrying two plates each. They passed them out and then sat back in their places and started eating their cake.

"This is really good. Who made it?" Hannah said.

"Thanks. I did," Darry answered.

"Never let Soda make food for you," Pony warned, "It tends to turn out tasting different or being unusually colored."

Soda grinned sheepishly and said, "I get bored with normal food. I make it more exciting."

"More like unappetizing," Dally said. We all laughed.

"So what do you guys do for fun around here?" Hannah asked.

"There's always the movies, football in the lot, hangin' out at the DX and the Dingo, walking 'round town, and the usual party at Buck's place," Lori replied.

"Don't forget Mickey," Two-Bit said.

"Oh yeah. And for Two-Bit, watching Mickey Mouse," she said.

"Speaking of the DX, I should go wash my uniform. I got work tomorrow," Soda said, getting up and going into the kitchen to put his plate in the sink. We heard him go upstairs to his room.

"What's the DX?" Hannah asked.

"It's the gas station that Soda and Steve work at," Darry said. Hannah nodded in comprehension.

Cassie got up and went into the kitchen to put her plate in the sink. When she came back, she took Dallas's hand and led him to her room.

"You better not do what I know you wanna do up there!" Darry yelled to them. He got up and took everyone's empty plates. "Don't stay up too much later. Y'all have school tomorrow."

"Don't worry, Dar. We'll be ready for all that learning junk we gotta do," Two-Bit said.

"I'm sure. G'night," Darry said and put the plates in the sink and then went to his room.

"Well I guess I better go. I'll see you guys tomorrow at school," Lori said, giving Johnny a quick kiss and left.

"I'm goin' to bed," Pony said, "You and Hannah comin' in now or later?" he asked Johnny.

"We'll come now," Johnny answered.

"You stayin' here, Two-Bit?" Pony asked.

"Nah. After Mickey's over, I'm gonna head home," he answered.

"Okay, see ya tomorrow. G'night," Pony said.

Pony, Hannah, and Johnny went into Pony's room and got into their beds. After some talking about the days events, they all drifted off to sleep.


	3. Fighting

**Don't own any characters except for Cassie, Hannah, and Lori**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, Darry went into Ponyboy's room to wake up him, Hannah, and Johnny for school. "C'mon guys. Time to wake up," he said.

"There's a girl in here, too," Hannah said.

"Sorry. C'mon guys and girl," Darry corrected himself.

"Thanks," she replied.

When Darry left that room, he went up to Cassie's room and knocked on the door. You never know what teenage girls are doing in their rooms, and he didn't want to intrude. "Cassie, time to get up." He stayed at the door and listened for movement. When there wasn't any, he opened the door and walked in, figuring she hadn't heard him. She had always been a deep sleeper. When he walked in, he found another person lying in bed next to her, with his arm around her.

"Winston!" Cassie and Dallas both jumped at the sound of Darry's voice. Her eyes widened at the sight of him. Dallas was a little scared. He might be the toughest hood in Tulsa, but he didn't want to get beat by Darry. "What're you doing in my sister's bed?"

"Uhh…sleeping," Dally said, trying to look innocent. Darry moved towards him with an angry look on his face.

Cassie quickly got out of bed and moved between them. "Darry, stop! We didn't do that! All we did was kiss and talk, and then we both fell asleep."

"How do I know you're just not telling me that, so I won't hurt him?"

"Does this look the face of a girl who had sex last night?" she asked, pointing to her face. He shrugged. "Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta get ready for school." She walked out of her room and headed for the bathroom.

"Look, Darry, nothing happened. I swear," Dallas said.

"Nothing better of happened. You won't wanna be 'round me if it did," Darry replied and walked out of the room. He walked into the kitchen and found Soda making breakfast. Oh no, he thought. Whenever Soda cooks, he tends to be _creative. _

"Hey Dar. Breakfast's ready," Soda said.

"Great," Darry replied. "Let's go guys! Breakfast is ready!" he yelled.

"Girls, too, Dar," Hannah said, walking into the kitchen with Pony and Johnny.

"Sorry, not used to referring to the girls, even if one of them does live in my house," Dar said to her. He walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Let's go, Cassie. Breakfast is ready."

"I'm comin', I'm comin'," she said from the other side of the door. A minute later, she walked out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. "I'll be back in a minute." Darry nodded.

She headed for the stairs and stopped to talk to Dallas in the living room. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck. "Hey baby," he said.

"Hi," she replied.

"You know, I bet you look even better with this towel off."

"I bet I do, too. Too bad you won't know," she said, reluctantly leaving his embrace. She loved teasing Dallas about that kind of stuff. She knew he really wanted to have sex with her, but she, being the tease that she is, won't do it with him yet. She enjoys watching him get all pissed off at the fact that she won't. She actually finds it a little funny.

After Cassie went upstairs, Dally went into the kitchen to grab some breakfast before he had to go to school, with the rest of the gang. _Soda cooked today_, he thought, _oh no_. He looked at the food sitting on the table, and it looked normal. _Maybe Soda decided not to experiment today_. He grabbed a plate and took a bite. It tasted normal, and everyone else seemed to think it was okay. He finished his breakfast, put his plate in the sink, and went out onto the porch to have a smoke.

"So are ya ready for your first day of school?" Pony asked Hannah at the table.

"Yeah, I'm as ready as I'm ever gonna be to go to school. Not really one of my favorite places on the planet," Hannah said.

"Pony actually _enjoys _school," Johnny said, smiling. "He likes all that learning stuff."

"Really?" Hannah asked, looking at Pony. He blushed a little. He wasn't use to that kind of female attention.

"Yeah, especially the reading and writing," Pony answered.

"That's cool, I guess. I mean if you enjoy it, you shouldn't be embarrassed by it."

"C'mon guys, we're gonna be late for school," Soda said to them, walking out of the kitchen.

"I guess we better go," Johnny said. Pony and Hannah nodded. They got up from their seats and walked out of the house and waited for everyone else. Darry came out right after them and left for work. Soda joined them a minute later. Now they had to wait for Cassie and Dallas.

They came out a few minutes later arguing. "Why do you act like that?" Cassie asked.

"Like what?" Dallas asked, anger flaring in his eyes.

"So fucking dirty! Not all girls wanna hear your sick, perverted thoughts that you have about them!" she yelled at him.

"It's never seemed to bother you before!" Dallas yelled back.

"Maybe we should go," Soda whispered to Hannah, Pony, and Johnny. They all quickly agreed and started walking towards the school. Cassie and Dallas remained in front of the house, still yelling.

"Maybe it has, and I just never told you until now!" Cassie yelled.

"I don't think so! It always seems to make you hot!" Dallas yelled back. She stood there, shocked, by what he said.

When she recovered, she yelled, "It does not! And how would you know? It's not like I've ever had sex with you after you've said something like that! Now that I think about it, we've never screwed at all!"

"Well, maybe if you weren't such a bitch all the time, we wouldn't have that problem!"

"Well if it bothers you so much, why don't you go find some other slut to fuck!"

"Maybe I will!"

She stood there, shocked, for the second time in five minutes. "You know what, fuck you!" she said and headed towards the school, fuming. _Damn him_, she thought, _always gotta try and be the tough, horny one, doesn't he. I hate him sometimes_.

_Stupid broad_, Dally thought as he walked to school. _Always has to be a tease and then when she's got me all…excited, she pushes me away. I hate when she does that. If she wants me to go find someone else, maybe I will; there's a party tonight at Buck's, and there will be plenty of broads who'll be an easy fuck. That'll show her not to mess with me._

Cassie reached the school and met up with Soda, Pony, and Johnny in front of the building. "Where's Hannah?" she asked.

"Office, getting registered," Johnny answered. Cassie mouthed an 'oh.'

"So is everything okay with you and Dal?" Soda asked.

"Yeah, it seemed like things were getting very…intense," Pony said.

"Dallas is being an asshole…again. But what else is new, right?"

"Aww, c'mon Cassie. He ain't that bad," Pony said.

"Oh, yes he is. He's not the toughest, dirtiest hood in Tulsa for nothing, right? I guess, he's gotta show his dirty side to someone, and that just happened to be me. God, I hate him."

"You definitely don't mean that. We all know you love him," Soda said.

"I know he loves you," Johnny said.

"Oh yeah, Johnnycakes, how do you know that?" Cassie asked.

"He told me."

"Yeah, sure, Johnny. Dallas doesn't go around sharing his feelings."

"Well he does with me."

"Whatever Johnny. See you guys later," she said and walked away.

"Is everything okay with her?" Hannah said walking over to them.

"Yeah, just Dallas issues, as usual," Soda answered.

"So they always fight like that?"

"Yeah, pretty much. They're either fighting or making out."

"Oh great. Don't really like to watch either of those two." They all laughed.

"So what class you got first, Hannah?" Pony asked.

"English."

"Me too. I'll walk with you to class," Pony said, eagerly.

"All right. Bye guys," she said to Soda and Johnny.

"Bye," they said, and Pony and Hannah walked to class.

After school, the gang met outside of the building. Hannah, Pony, and Johnny were talking; so were Steve, Soda, and Two-Bit. Cassie and Dallas were ignoring each other and flirting with other people—Cassie with Tim Shepard, and Dallas with Sylvia.

_Damn him. Why is he with that slut Sylvia?_ Cassie thought. _He can do a whole lot better than that trash. That's why he's with me._

_I can't believe she's flirting with Shepard_, Dallas thought. _Note to self: Kick Shepard's ass. She's my girl. She can't go around flirting with any guy she wants._ Dallas looked at Cassie, and she flipped him off. That just put him in an even worse mood.

"Johnny!" someone yelled from the school steps.

"Hey Lori. I haven't seen you all day," Johnny said and kissed her on the cheek when she reached him.

"I've been trying to catch up with my work. I'm really behind."

"Oh, well are you caught up now?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Good, then you can hang out with us, right?" She nodded.

"Hey Winston, you goin' to the party tonight?" Tim asked.

"Yeah. Of course, where else would I be?" Dallas said.

"Are you gonna go, babe?" Tim asked Cassie.

"Only if you're going," she replied, and Dallas glared at her.

"I guess it's a date, then. I'll see ya later." Tim gave Cassie a quick kiss on the lips and walked away.

"If we're goin' to a party, we better get goin'. Gotta get ready," Hannah said.

"C'mon, let's go," Two-Bit said and started walking. Everyone else followed.


	4. Buck's Party

**Hey. I don't own the Outsiders. I own Cassie, Hannah, and Lori**

**Chapter 4**

As soon as the gang arrived at the house, the girls started getting ready. Hannah, Lori, and Cassie showered one-after-the-other, and then met in Cassie's room. They all started searching Cassie's closet for clothes for the party.

"What am I supposed to wear? You two both have clothes here. I didn't bring any party clothes," Hannah said.

"You can borrow some of mine," Lori said, "We're about the same size."

"Thanks. I really appreciate it."

"No problem," Lori replied.

"You think this would make Dal jealous?" Cassie asked, coming out of her closet with a slim, form-fitting, red, halter dress in hand.

"Oh my god, yes!" Lori and Hannah said simultaneously.

Cassie grinned and said, "Good. I want him to be so jealous and angry that he wants to beat Tim's head in. Of course, I'll intervene before Dal hurts him."

"I would hope so," Hannah said and laughed.

Cassie headed to the bathroom to change while Hannah and Lori picked out their outfits for the party.

"Hey Lori, how long you and my cousin been together?" asked Hannah trying to make conversation.

"I think about two months or so. Why?" responded Lori.

"Oh just wondering. Back home in Maryland, all the guys are trashed up Socs. All the greaser boys are either in jail, run out of town, or dead from a big fight. So I never really went with anyone. Now that I'm here with Johnny, I can start gettin' some social interaction with all the good lookin' greaser boys." Hannah shuffled through some clothes and laughed.

Lori, digging through a heap of shoes, looked back at Hannah.

"That's too bad. Well down here there's not too much to choose from either. But you know, I think you and Soda would look cute together."

"Lori, I really hope you were joking 'cause that definitely ain't happening. Besides, it's not Soda I like."

Lori looked at Hannah with a curious look.

"Oh really? Then -" Lori was cut off.

"So ladies, how am I, Cassie Curtis, looking tonight?" said Cassie flaunting all over her bedroom and interrupting Lori.

"Hot!" Lori snapped.

"That'll piss Dallas off real bad." Hannah followed.

"Good. He deserves it." Cassie smirked

"Hannah, this would look so adorable on you!" soft-shouted Lori.

Lori held up a black tube top and a tight red mini skirt. She then threw some black heels out from under the bed. She flashed the outfit at Hannah with a "what-do-you-think-of-this" look on her face. Hannah nodded and took the clothes from Lori.

"I'll be right back." said Hannah.

Hannah walked to the bathroom and started to undress. Just as she had her shirt off someone opened the bathroom door. Her small stomach tightened and her cheeks blushed. In walked Ponyboy.

"Oh damn. Sorry Hannah!! I didn't know you were in here!" Ponyboy turned away and was about to walk out the door extremely embarrassed. Hannah finally opened her mouth to say something. At first, nothing came out. Then she forced it out.

"Oh...that's okay Pony. I probably should have locked the door. Thank god everything wasn't off." Hannah half joked.

"Uhh…Yeah. See ya in a bit." said Ponyboy running out of the bathroom embarrassed.

Hannah put on the black tube top, slid off her jeans, and jumped in the red mini skirt. Gathering up her clothes off the floor, Hannah couldn't help thinking _that was rather…_ Hannah was searching for the right word but nothing came to mind.

She left the bathroom and went back to Cassie's room, where she found Lori and Cassie all ready to go and waiting on her. "Sorry guys. I'll be ready in a minute, I swear," Hannah said. She went over the mirror and did her hair and make-up. While she was doing that, she was thinking of a word to describe the situation in the bathroom. "Awkward," she said aloud.

"What?" Cassie and Lori said at the same time.

"Oh, I was trying to think of a word, and it just came to mind." They both mouthed an 'oh.' "All set," Hannah said, grabbing her jean jacket and walking out of the room. Cassie and Lori followed.

When they got downstairs, Pony was sitting on the couch reading. Hannah started to blush, but got herself under control before her face reddened too much. "Hey Pony," she said. He looked up from his book, and his ears turned bright red.

"Hi Hannah. You're goin' to the party?" he said.

"Of course. I love a good party. Are you goin'?"

"I can't unless Darry goes. He doesn't like me hanging around Buck's."

"Oh, well I hope he decides to go, or you'll be missing a tuff party."

"Yeah, well you guys should probably be going. That party isn't gonna wait for you three forever," Pony said and grinned.

"Of course it will Pon. The party doesn't start until I arrive," Cassie said and smiled. "See ya later li'l brother." The three girls walked out of the house and in the direction of Buck's.

They reached Buck's and the music was blaring, just the way the three liked it. They walked inside and were immediately met with the smell of cigarette smoke and alcohol. _Just what Dallas smells like_, Cassie thought.

"I just spotted my man for the night, so I guess I'll see you two later," Cassie said and walked away from them. Hannah and Lori looked over to where she was walking and saw Tim greet her with a kiss. The two remaining girls walked over to the side of the room and sat down.

"So who are you crushing on, since you didn't get to tell me at the house?" Lori asked.

"Umm…"

"C'mon Hannah. I won't tell."

"Okay. Ponyboy."

"Oh, that's cute. You two would be good together. Does Cassie know?"

"Nope. No one knows, except you and maybe Johnny."

"You should tell Cassie. She'll be able to get you two together. Me and Johnny are together thanks to her."

"Hmm…I'll think about it." Her favorite song came on and she said, "I love this song. Let's dance." They got up, walked to the middle of the room, and started dancing.

Meanwhile, Dallas had arrived and spotted Tim and Cassie flirting with one another on one of the couches. He had brought Sylvia along for the simple reason of not wanting to be alone while Cassie was hanging all over Tim. He started observing Cassie and thought, _Man she looks sexy tonight. She knows I love that dress on her, and that's probably why she wore it: to drive me crazy_. "Baby, do you wanna go upstairs and have some fun?" Sylvia asked grabbing his arm.

He shook her off and simply said, "No." Then he went back to watching Cassie. She glanced over and caught his eye. Then she turned her head and kissed Tim. A wave of anger and jealousy washed over Dal, and he turned to Sylvia and pressed himself against her. Of course she didn't resist him. She was easy and everyone knew it.

Cassie looked over at him while she was kissing Tim and saw Dallas making out with Sylvia. She inhaled and exhaled slowly trying to keep herself under control. She hated seeing that slut hanging all over her boyfriend. Cassie pushed Tim back on the couch, climbed on top of him, and started making out with him.

Dallas saw this and whispered something in Sylvia's ear. She eagerly nodded. He took her hand and led her to the stairs. They started up the stairs and he quickly glanced back to have one more look at Cassie.

Cassie saw Dallas's back and Sylvia's slutty self disappear up the steps. She was enraged now. She furiously got off of Tim and said, "Sorry Tim. It's been fun and all, but I gotta go kill the boyfriend now." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and headed for the stairs. She went to Dallas's bedroom at the end of the hall and opened it without knocking. She wasn't going to wait a second longer to find out what they were doing. "Get the hell off my boyfriend!" she yelled angrily when she saw Sylvia on top of a shirtless Dallas.

They both looked up, and Dallas looked pleased with himself. "He ain't yours anymore," Sylvia said.

"He is until I say otherwise. Now get the fuck off my boyfriend, bitch."

"And what if I don't?"

"I don't think you want to find out," Cassie said, glaring at her. Sylvia immediately got off. She knew Cassie could fight well, and she didn't want to be on the receiving end of one of her punches. She gathered her things and left the room.

Dallas got off the bed and went over to Cassie, pleading. "Listen babe –." He was cut short by a smack to the side of the head by Cassie. "What the fuck!"

"Oh don't what-the-fuck me Dallas Winston. You deserved that. How could you bring that whore up here when we're still goin' out? We might be fighting but that doesn't give you the right to fuck whatever disgusting thing comes onto you."

"You seemed like you were havin' a good time with Shepard, so I decided to make my own fun."

"Don't even try to say that what you did is the same as my actions. Making out and having sex are two totally different things."

Dallas moved closer to her and put his hand on the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. She raised her hand and slapped him on the cheek. He let go and rubbed his face. "Cassie, c'mon."

"No, we're through. Good bye Dallas," she said and walked out of the room. She furiously ran down the stairs and found Darry, Soda, Pony, Steve, Johnny, Hannah, and Lori gathered together. "Hey guys."

"Cassie, let me explain!" Dallas yelled coming down the stairs. He started looking around, but didn't spot her in the crowd.

"Don't tell him you saw me," Cassie said before disappearing into the crowd.

"I wonder what's going on with them," Hannah said.

"Well, from where Dally is comin' from, I'm assuming she caught him cheating on her," Soda said.

"I told her he wasn't good for her, but she didn't listen," Darry said.

"She never listens," said Steve, "I'll go talk to her." He walked off in the direction that Cassie went.

Dallas finally saw them and made his way over. When he reached them he asked, "Have ya seen Cassie anywhere?"

"Nope, we haven't seen her since we got here," Hannah said.

"Well if ya do, can you tell her I need to talk to her?"

"Sure, I guess we can do that," Lori said, and then he walked away. "Well, now that that's over, Johnny dance with me." He nodded, and they walked onto the dance floor.

Soda elbowed Pony and said, "Ask her to dance."

"Ask who?" Pony replied.

"You know who I'm talking about. I know you like her, and I bet she likes you."

"Yeah, sure," Pony said sarcastically.

"I'm serious. Go ask," Soda said pushing Pony into Hannah and almost knocking her down.

"Sorry," Pony said.

"It's all right Ponyboy. No injuries," she said.

"Umm…do you…d-do you wanna dance?"

She smiled, and Pony wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. "I would love to dance with you." She took his hand and led him out to the dance floor. It was a slow song, so Hannah put her arms around his neck, and Pony put his hands on her hips. "I'm really glad that you asked me to dance."

"Really? Why?"

"Because I like you Pony." He started to blush, but Hannah continued. "I think you're cute, sweet, nice, and smart. You're great." His cheeks were a deep shade of red by now. He wasn't used to all these compliments.

"I like you, too, Hannah," he said and kissed her quickly on the lips. Hannah smiled and pulled him closer and pressed her lips against his for a longer kiss. When they broke apart, they went back to dancing and did so for the rest of the party.

After searching the house and not finding Cassie, Dallas sat at the bar and drank down beer after beer. _Stupid broad, thinks she can break up with me. She'll be coming back to me. They always do._ He grabbed another beer and drank it down.

After leaving the group, Cassie walked outside and sat down in the grass and let the tears fall from her eyes. She normally wouldn't let anyone see her cry, not even her own family, but right now she couldn't care who saw her tough façade break. Someone came and sat down beside her in the grass and asked, "Are you okay?"

She looked over to see Steve. "You've never been one to care," she said. She and Steve had never been the best of friends. When they were younger, Steve would always get jealous of her because Soda would want to bring her along wherever they went. 'Us twins gotta stick together' is what Soda would always say.

But what she didn't know was that Steve always kind of had a crush on her. He thought that she was smart, beautiful, and way too good for someone like Dallas. He would've told her how he felt, but she and Dallas started going out when she was fifteen and they've been together for the past two years. Steve thought this would be a good opportunity to show her how he felt.

"Well, I'm tryin' to now, but if ya don't want me to, I'll go back inside."

"No, please stay. I wasn't trying to be mean. I'm just having a bad night."

"Wanna tell me what happened?" She nodded, but then when she went to speak she started crying again. Steve put his arms around her and pulled her against him, letting her cry on his shirt.

She pulled away—Steve's arm remaining around her—and started telling him what happened. "Dallas and I got into a fight this morning and started flirting with other people, just trying to make each other jealous, me with Tim and him with Sylvia. So tonight we came to this party, and I started making out with Tim trying to get Dallas to come over. But then I saw him go upstairs with Sylvia, and when I went up there I found him shirtless on his bed with her on top of him. So I broke up with him." The waterworks started again, and Steve pulled her against him.

"Shh…it'll be okay." She continued to sob, and Steve just continued trying to comfort her—whispering comforting words, rubbing the back of her head, giving her friendly kisses on the forehead. She finally calmed down, and a few minutes later she smiled at Steve. "What?" he asked.

"You're so sweet Steve. I always thought you were cocky and kinda an asshole, but tonight changed that. I found out that you're caring and sweet. Thanks."

"Don't mention it. I'm glad that I'm the one you decided to talk to."

"Oh and why is that?" _Should I show her how I feel, _he thought. He looked at her, and she was smiling at him. He decided to go for it. He leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips. She was surprised at first and didn't kiss him back, but then she gave in and pressed her whole body against him, like she had been longing for him for awhile. When they broke apart, they were both out of breath. "And what was that?" she asked.

"Just a little something to make ya feel better."

Cassie smiled. She never thought that Steve would be the one hitting on her. She always thought it'd be Two-Bit or Tim Shepard. She thought Steve hated her and just put up with her because she was Soda's sister. But she guessed she was wrong.

"So Stevie, wanna go back inside and dance the night away?"

"Only if ya wanna." Cassie smiled, and they both stood up. She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, where they danced for the rest of the party with one another.


	5. Something Missing

**Hey guys. sorry its taken so long for me to update. i had to think of an idea i could expand, and then fanfiction wouldn't let me upload it. then i forgot. but i hope this was worthwhile. Please R&R.**

**Chapter 5**

When Cassie woke up Saturday morning, she felt like something was missing. She couldn't think of what it was until she looked over at the other side of the bed. It was empty. After this discovery, all the events of the previous night came flooding back to her. Now that she wasn't drunk, she could remember everything vividly. She thought back to the worst moment of the night—breaking up with Dallas after finding him in bed with Sylvia.

She started crying and put the pillow from the other side of the bed up to her face. It still had Dallas' smell—aftershave, cigarette smoke, and alcohol. She felt so small in the big empty bed. Dallas was always beside her when she slept. He would lay his arm over her side, and she would snuggle up against his warm body. But now she couldn't do that, because they were over, and he was probably with some other girl by now. That thought just made her cry even harder.

_I should not be crying like this over a guy,_ she thought. _I haven't cried since my parents died a few years ago and I'm starting now. Oh my god._ She quickly wiped her tears, but more just kept falling.

After awhile she stopped trying to control her tears and just let them fall. She thought back to the kiss with Steve. To her, it didn't really mean anything to her. He was just there when she was at her most vulnerable moment. If it had been any other guy, the same thing probably would've happened. She didn't feel anything for Steve. Of course the happenings of last night changed her opinion of him, but it didn't change her feelings. She still only thought of him as one of the gang, and maybe a possible new friend.

But the feeling that she wanted to deny was one of love. For Dallas. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she loved that tow-headed hood with all her heart. It was killing her to think of life without him. But now she wasn't sure if she could trust him. Of course they'd had fights before, but never ones that drove him to the bedroom with another girl and that just lowered her confidence in him. She really wanted to trust him again, but she wasn't sure if she could.

She didn't know what to do. She needed to talk to someone about it, but she wasn't really sure who. Lori and Hannah wouldn't be any help because they've never had to deal with anything like this. They're with the nicest guys anyone will ever meet. She didn't really have any other friends that she could talk to. There was always Angela, but they hadn't really been all that close since Cassie broke up with Tim. But Angel was her only hope, so she climbed out of bed and headed to the shower to start getting ready to head over to the Shepard's.

Steve and Soda were just hanging around the office of the DX since business was slow. They were pretty silent, which was very unusual for the two of them. Steve was looking at a car magazine that he took off one of the shelves in the store. Soda just glanced around the room. His eyes finally came to rest on Steve, and he said, "So what's up with you and my sister?"

Steve reluctantly tore his eyes away from the magazine where he was looking at a tuff cherry red mustang. "Huh?"

"What's goin' on with you and Cassie? You two were awfully close last night?"

"I don't know. You know I like her, so I followed her outside and found her crying. Dal really had her worked up. I haven't seen her cry since the funeral. Anyways, we talked and then I kinda kissed her and she kissed me back. But I don't really know what's happening."

"Hmm…I don't really know if I want you dating her?"

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I think she was good with Dallas. I mean, he's not the greatest guy in the world, but I think she loves him." Steve just shrugged. Soda knew that Steve didn't want to think about that. He really did like her. "Plus, you two are just so different from one another. You love cars and just hanging around. You can be arrogant sometimes; no offense. And Cassie is kinda like a female version of Dally. She's tough and likes fights. She can be really nice when she wants to be. And like you said before, she hasn't cried for a few years until last night. She likes to keep her tough act goin' all the time."

Steve shrugged again, and Soda decided to try and lighten the mood. "Plus, wouldn't dating her be like dating me?" Soda grinned. "We're identical twins. We look exactly alike."

"Except for her being a girl."

"That's beside the point. We can act like idiots when we want to and be all sweet and caring. And then we can be mean and tuff. We're like the same person in two bodies."

Steve grinned. "You can be so weird sometimes, Sodapop. That still doesn't change the way I feel about her though."

"I know, but it was worth a shot."

"Yeah, but thanks anyways." At the moment a customer pulled up to a pump and Soda went outside to attend to her. Steve went into the garage and worked on a car that was back there.

Dallas woke up that morning and opened his eyes, closing them immediately because of the sun. The brightness of the sun doesn't really go so well with a hangover. He reluctantly opened his eyes to the morning's rays and got out of bed. This was the first time in years that he'd actually slept in his own bed. He was usually in Cassie's. That thought brought back the memories of last night, which he had tried to erase by drinking as many beers as he could. He still couldn't believe that she had broken up with him. He thought they loved each other, of course he had never told her that or vice versa.

But of course this whole thing was probably his fault. If he had just kept his dirty thoughts to himself, they never would've gotten into that fight. Then they never would've shown up at Buck's with dates other than each other. And he definitely wouldn't have ended up lying on a bed ready to fuck Sylvia. He didn't even like Sylvia. She was just easy and threw herself at you, plus he was using her to make Cassie jealous, which didn't exactly work out as he had planned.

He had to talk to someone about how he was feeling. Since the only person that knew how he really felt about Cassie was Johnny, he decided to head over there and try to figure things out with Johnny's help. He walked to the bathroom to shower and then changed into jeans, a white t-shirt, his brown leather jacket, and boots. Before he left the house, he grabbed the Christopher necklace that Cassie had given him and put it around his neck. He walked out of the house and over to the lot, where he was sure Johnny would be.

He reached the lot and his assumption was correct. He found Johnny sleeping on an old, beat-up couch that someone left there a couple years back. He walked over to him and shook him awake. "Hey Johnny."

Johnny opened his eyes and looked up. "Oh hey Dal. What're you doin' here?"

"Lookin' for you actually. I need to talk to someone."

"Okay, what about?" Johnny asked, sitting up and letting Dallas sit next to him.

"Cassie." Johnny slowly nodded, urging him to continue. "I don't know if you heard, but we broke up. And I really didn't want that to happen."

"Then why did you go up to the bedroom with Sylvia?"

"I don't know. I guess to make Cassie jealous, but it just got her pissed off."

"Yeah, probably not one of your best ideas, Dal."

"I need help. You know I love her, Johnnycakes. What do I do to get her back?"

"You could probably start by telling her that and not me. She's might not trust you though. I mean you did cheat on her."

"You're not helpin'."

"Sorry, but it's true. She's probably wondering how she's supposed to trust ya now that you've already cheated on her."

Dallas nodded and just sat next to Johnny thinking about what they had talked about. The more he thought about the words that just came out of his mouth, the more it seemed like he was getting softer. Dallas Winston isn't soft though. Everyone knows that. It's just that that kid gets to him. He can always say what's going on in his head, or in this case heart, when talking to Johnny. Doesn't know what it is about him. Dally can't really keep himself from opening up to him.

"Well, Johnnycakes, I'll see ya later." He got up off the couch and walked away. He wasn't really sure where he was going, but he knew he wasn't ready to express these feelings to Cassie.

Cassie walked up to the Shepard's house and knocked on the door. She heard movement inside and waited for that person to come to the door. It opened and a shirtless Tim answered the door. Cassie thought, _still looks as good as he always did._ "Hey Cass Cass, what're you doin' here?" he said to her. Cass Cass was a nickname that only he could call her.

"Umm…I need to talk to Angel. Is she here?"

"No, she isn't. She's out with her new boyfriend."

"Oh, well I'll just come back later than." She turned around and started walking down the porch steps.

"Cassie, wait. Is it something you can talk to me about?"

"I don't know, Tim. I'm not exactly sure if you'll be any help."

"C'mon Cass. You know you can always talk to me."

"Yeah, okay." She went back up the steps and followed Tim inside. She sat down on the couch in the living room, and Tim disappeared for a moment. He came back with a shirt on to Cassie's dismay. She might love Dallas, but she still thought Tim had a nice body.

"Okay, Cass Cass, what's bothering you?" he asked sitting down on the couch next to her.

She pulled her legs up under her and faced him. "Well, last night after making out with you," he grinned, "I went upstairs after seeing Dallas go up there with Sylvia. When I walked in the room, I found him shirtless lying on the bed with her on top of him. So then I threatened her and she left. Then he tried to explain himself and I slapped him. Then he pulled me against him and I pushed him away and dumped him."

"He's done this before, hasn't he?"

"Not with me he hasn't. Well at least I don't think he has."

"Well what's the problem? He cheated on you, you dumped him. Sounds like something that happens a lot around here."

"There's more to it than that. I _cried_ over him." He sat there shocked.

"You cried?" She nodded. "Wow, Cass. You must love him then."

"Yeah, I do. Well, at least I _think_ I do." She couldn't help but see a little hurt in his eyes, even though it didn't show on his face. "I mean, I really, really liked you when we were dating. But I've been with Dallas for two years and I've fallen for him. I've never actually told him that."

"I'm sure he's never told you that either." She shook her head. "Winston never was one to show his feelings."

"No, he's not. But what am I supposed to do? I can't trust him like I used to."

"Well, you could always just start out as friends and then see if you still feel something for him and wanna get back together with him."

"Yeah, I could do that I guess. I mean if he actually does want me back."

"Of course he does. How could he not. You're a great girl, Cassie. Who wouldn't want you?"

Cassie grinned. "Tim Shepard, are you getting soft on me?"

"I'm always this soft with you," he said, pulling her into a hug. She laughed.

"Timmy, Timmy, Timmy. What am I gonna do with you?"

"Hmm…I could think of a few things that we used to do back when we were goin' out," he said grinning.

"Sorry Timmy, but I don't think any of those things are gonna happen, unless me and Dal are done for good. But until then, we're just friends."

"Fine. I can wait 'til then." She glared at him. "I'm just kiddin'."

"You better be."

"I am, don't worry."

"Okay. Well, I guess I should go. I didn't exactly tell anyone where I was going."

"That's okay. I'll come with you. I got nothing better to do anyways."

"Okay. Then let's go. When we get back to my house, you can help me with my homework," she said smiling.

"Will we be in your bedroom?" he said with a seductive grin.

"Yes, but we won't be doin' anything besides homework. Sorry to disappoint ya."

"It's okay. But I don't think ya want me helpin' ya with your work. I didn't exactly pass with flyin' colors."

"Who cares? I just gotta get it done." Cassie stood up and walked out the door. Tim followed suit. They got outside and Tim put his arm across her shoulders in a friendly gesture. They walked into her house, only to find a certain someone sitting on the couch.


	6. A Day With Tim

**Hey, here's another chapter for you all. I'm updating sooner than before so i hope you all leave me some amazing reviews. **

**Chapter 6**

"Dallas, what're you doing here?" Cassie said when she and Tim walked in the door. Tim saw him sitting on the couch and removed his arm from Cassie's shoulders.

"I could ask you the same thing," Dallas said, standing up.

"I live here."

"What's he doin' here?" he asked, motioning to Tim.

"That's none of your business."

"I think it is my business!" he said, raising his voice and moving inches away from her.

She pushed him away and said, "Not anymore it isn't. It hasn't been since you fucked Sylvia!"

"I didn't do that! You know I didn't!"

"I know you didn't when I walked in on you! That doesn't mean you didn't after we broke up!"

"Cassie I didn't--."

"Shut up, Dallas, and get out!" she yelled.

"No, Cassie we gotta talk." Cassie still looked furious.

"Dal, maybe you should just leave," Tim said. Dallas looked at him like he wanted to beat his head in.

Cassie moved between them and said, "Dal, please leave." He looked her in the eyes, and he saw that she really wanted him to leave. As hurt as he felt on the inside, he wouldn't let it show on his face. He turned around and walked out of the house.

"Cass, why'd ya do that? I thought you wanted to get back together with him," Tim said.

"I do, but I can't deal with him right now. C'mon, let's go upstairs." She started up the stairs and Tim followed her.

When she reached her room, she fell backwards onto her bed and closed her eyes. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She got off the bed and got her homework. Then both she and Tim sat down on the bed.

* * *

Steve and Soda walked into the house after work and got some beer and chocolate cake from the kitchen. Then they went into the living room and sat down on the couch to watch TV. Darry soon came home, and Pony was with Johnny, Hannah, Lori and Two-Bit at the lot.

About an hour later, the three boys heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They looked over and Cassie and Tim appeared. Darry and Soda couldn't believe what they were seeing. Steve, however, was more hurt than ever. He couldn't believe she'd be in the bedroom with Tim after what had happened between them last night. He got up in a fit of fury and hurried out of the house, slamming the door on the way. "What's wrong with him?" Cassie asked.

"He likes you, and he thought that after last night you might give him a chance since you and Dal split," Soda answered.

"Are you serious? That kiss didn't mean anything. He's never even given me the time of day and now he wants me. Oh my god."

"Well he thought it did and now he's pissed off."

"It's not like I knew, Soda. I guess I should go talk to him. Tim, wait here. I'll be back." She went out the door and started looking for Steve. _He probably won't be at his house since he and his dad don't get along. Maybe the lot,_ she thought. She went in that direction and found him laying the grass. She walked over and sat down next to him. "Hey Stevie."

"What do you want? Shouldn't you be with Tim" he said angrily.

"C'mon Steve. Don't be like that. I didn't know you felt that way about me."

"How could you not know? I kissed you last night. That should've given it away."

"I would've kissed any guy last night that was with me. It being you was just a coincidence."

"Whatever Cassie, just go back to your boyfriend."

"Tim isn't my boyfriend. We're just friends."

"Yeah, sure."

"I went over there today to get some advice from Angela about what to do about Dallas. She wasn't home so I talked to Tim. Then we went back to my house and he helped me with my homework."

"Yeah, okay Cassie."

"Fine, Steve Randal, don't believe me. Be an asshole for all I care." Cassie furiously got up and walked back to her house, leaving him in the lot.

"How'd it go?" Darry asked.

"He's an asshole. I'm done dealing with him. C'mon Tim, let's go grab something to eat." Cassie said. She took his hand and led him outside. They walked to the Dingo and grabbed a booth. They both looked at the menu until the waitress came and they ordered. When she left, Cassie said, "Oh my god! I hate men."

"C'mon Cass Cass. Not all men are that bad."

"Yes they are, except for you. Why can't more be like you, Timmy?"

"Believe me I'm just as bad as the rest of them."

"No, Timmy. Don't say that."

"But it's true. I've been in bed with almost every girl on the East side; I've slept around behind my girlfriend's back. I get in fights, get drunk, wind up in the cooler. I'm just like the other guys."

She paused for a minute then said, "I think we should play Truths."

"What's that?"

"We ask each other questions and the only rule is that you have to tell the truth. And let's say that I didn't answer a question, you would have to answer a question in order to win."

"Okay. You go first."

"Hmm…How many girls have you had sex with?"

"I don't know." She gave him a doubtful look. "I'm serious. Half the time I'm usually drunk, so I don't remember who I was with that night." He paused. "But there's this one girl who keeps refusing, and she's really the only one I want."

"Okay, your turn."

"Same question, except how many guys have you screwed?"

"You have such a way of putting things. None. See you're not the only one I denied." They both smiled. The waitress came bringing the food, and they stopped the game while they ate. They finished, paid, and walked to the park. Cassie sat on a swing and Tim started to push her. "My turn, right?" Tim nodded. "Okay, umm, what's your greatest fear?"

He thought about it for a minute before answering, "That something will happen to Curly and Angel."

"You really care about them, don't you?"

"Well, yeah. They're the only family I have. I don't want anything to happen to them."

"You're so caring, Timmy. Go ahead, it's your turn."

"Okay. Greatest desire?"

"I wanna get outta Tulsa and go somewhere that no one knows me. I don't wanna be known as a greaser, or Dallas Winston's girlfriend, or Soda's sister. I just wanna be me."

He stopped the swing and said, "You'll always be Cass Cass to me." She looked at him and smiled. He was about to kiss her and she turned her head.

"C'mon. Let's go see if Angel's home." She got off the swing and started walking. Tim caught up with her and put his arm around her shoulders.

* * *

Tim and Cassie walked into his house and found Angel in the living room. She looked at them and her eyes lit up. "Oh my god!" she said. Tim and Cassie just looked at each other confused. "You two are back together! This is great!" Angel continued.

"Angel, we're…" Tim tried to say, but Angel continued.

"I can't believe it! I thought you two would never get back together. You're perfect for each other. Oh my god!" she finally finished.

"Angel, we're not back together," Cassie said.

"What? How come you're together than?" she asked disappointed.

"This morning, she came over to talk to you, but you weren't here, so we talked. And we've just been hangin' out," Tim answered.

"So you're still with Dallas then?" she asked Cassie.

"No, we broke up last night."

"So there is a possibility of you two getting back together?" she said with a grin on her face. Cassie went to object, but Angela left the room before she could. She dropped onto the couch with a sigh.

"What's wrong Cass Cass?" Tim asked, sitting down next to her and placing his hand on her knee. She looked at it and he placed it in his own lap. "Sorry."

"I should probably go. I'm sure Darry isn't all that happy about me hanging out with you all day."

"And why is that?"

"Maybe because you were my first serious boyfriend. He probably thinks we did something, but, of course, we both know we didn't." He nodded. "I'll see you at school."

"Want me to come with ya?"

"Nah, it's okay. I'm a big girl. I can make it home by myself," she said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah. See ya later." She got off the couch and walked out of the Shepard's house.


	7. Reconciliation

**Hey guys. I hope you like this chapter. Please R&R.**

**I don't own the Outsiders. I only own Cassie, Hannah, and Lori.**

**Chapter 7**

"Girls, wake up!" Darry yelled from the other side of the door. Hannah heard him and opened her eyes. She got out of bed and gathered some clothes for the upcoming school day. Then she walked over to Cassie's side of the bed. She had been sleeping in her room since Darry didn't think it was appropriate for her to be sleeping in Pony's since they were now boyfriend and girlfriend.

"C'mon Cass, get up. We gotta get ready for school," Hannah said, shaking Cassie awake. She just groaned and rolled over. "Cassie, let's go." Hannah shook her head and went to the bathroom to shower and get dressed. When she came back Cassie still wasn't out of bed. _Oh my god_, she thought to herself. She decided to let someone else deal with waking her up. This was the third time this week that she wouldn't get out of bed on time.

But little did she know that Cassie was dreaming of life two years ago. Her life was great back then. Her parents were still alive, and she had just started going out with Dallas. Dallas hadn't been so out-of-control back then. Her mother had taken care of him and made sure he stayed out of trouble. He was always around showing her how much he cared about her. He never slept around or got put in the cooler and his record certainly wasn't a mile long. Her mother was always there whenever she needed her and Cassie was daddy's little girl. She never had her tough façade on and wore her heart on her sleeve. Back then, Darry was in his first year of college and had a steady girlfriend, a blond named Kara. Pony still loved to read and watch movies, and their parents would buy him all kinds of books and take him to the movie house. Soda was still his wacky self, bouncing off the walls when he couldn't go outside and run around. Two years ago, she wasn't involved in this whole love square between her, Dal, Tim, and Steve, and she didn't have to worry about Dally cheating on her. She could always count on Steve being an ass when Soda wanted her to tag alone with them. It was the happiest times of her life. Then came the accident that took her parents from her. She cried until after the funeral, and by then she had shed all the tears she could.

She woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. She looked around and Hannah was gone. Then she looked at the clock: 6:30. She sighed and climbed out of bed. She sleepily walked to the bathroom and climbed in the shower. She stood in the shower, letting the water run over her body, trying to wake herself up. She walked back to her and Hannah's room and took her tight, ripped, form-fitting jeans and a green t-shirt out of her closet and put them on. She brushed her hair and threw it into a messy bun, and then applied very little make up. She walked downstairs and found the gang, minus Dallas, in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Mornin' Cassie," Soda said.

"Bout time you woke up. I tried to wake you, but you just ignored me," said Hannah.

She sat down across from Steve and grabbed a plate. She looked over at him, and he wouldn't meet her eyes. She stopped herself from saying something she'd later regret and stuffed a piece of waffle into her mouth. Everyone soon left the table, leaving her to eat by herself.

She finished and put her plate in the sink. She'd do the dishes later. She went into the living room, where Hannah and Pony were cuddling on the couch, Johnny and Two-Bit were watching Mickey Mouse, and Soda and Steve were arm-wrestling. "C'mon guys. Time for school." She walked out the door and started down the street. She heard everyone following shortly after.

A few minutes later, someone was falling into step with her. She looked over and Soda was looking at her. "Hey Sodapop."

"Hey little sis," he said grinning and put his arm around her shoulder. He's older by only two minutes, but he still enjoyed teasing her about it. "You okay? You don't seem like your normal perky self." Again with the teasing.

"Oh very funny Sodapop Curtis. You know I hate the morning."

"Yes I do. So what's goin' on between you and Tim?"

"Nothing at all. We're just friends, no matter what else he wants to be. I don't like him like that."

"Positive?" She nodded. "Good. I don't want you goin' out with him again anyway. He's a good guy and all, but you've already been down that road." She just shrugged.

They reached the school and hung around on the steps, waiting for the rest of them to catch up. Two-Bit came over to her and put his arm around her. "Mornin' Cass."

"Hello Two-Bit. You don't look so good."

"Oh thanks. I really appreciate that."

"Sorry, but it's true."

"Yeah, I know. Me and Kathy got into an argument last night and I couldn't really fall asleep after that."

"I'm sorry Two-Bit. I hope you work things out." The fifteen-minute-warning bell rang and we all started to head inside.

Pony and Hannah walked hand-in-hand to their lockers, which were next to one another. "I'll see you later," Hannah said. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and walked off to class with Lori, who just finished giving Johnny a kiss.

Soda gave Cassie a quick kiss on the cheek and left with Steve to go to their first period class, leaving Two-Bit and her together. "I guess it's just me and you," he said, putting his arm around her.

"Oh great," she said sarcastically. Then she smiled at him and they started walking to their first class, chemistry.

"Cassie." She turned around and saw Dallas coming towards her.

"I'll meet you in class," she said to Two-Bit. He nodded and walked away. When he reached her, she said, "What do you want Dallas?"

"We need to talk, about what happened."

"I think we both know what happened that night." She started to walk away. He grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Cassie, c'mon. You know I didn't mean to do that. I just got so jealous and mad."

"Things always seem to happen when you get mad. You always seem to find a way to screw things up between us. Do you see a pattern forming?"

He looked down. "Look, I'm really sorry. I never meant to hurt you. You're everything to me."

"I think that's the closest you've ever come to telling me you love me. I guess that's all I'm gonna get to, because Dallas Winston doesn't love anyone." She turned around and started walking away for the second time in their conversation. She stopped. "I really gotta know this. Were you really so mad that you felt like you had to fuck Sylvia to get even with me?"

Dallas looked at her and the hurt was evident in her eyes. "Yeah, I guess. Seeing you kissing Shepard really pissed me off. I wasn't thinking when I brought her up to the bedroom." He walked over to her and put his hand on the small of her back, hoping she wouldn't push him away. When she didn't, he said, "I want you and only you. I don't wanna be with anyone else." She smiled at him and when his lips met hers, she didn't resist.

She pushed him away after a few seconds. He looked at her confused. "What is it about you that makes it so hard for me to resist you?"

"Must be my rugged good looks and my unbelievable kisses."

"You're so full of yourself, it's infuriating."

"You keep tellin' yourself that," he said, smirking.

"I know I messed up that night too. I shouldn't have been kissing Tim, when you're the one I want to be with. I think what got me so mad was that you would actually sleep with some other girl just to make me jealous or angry."

He brushed a strand of hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry. I know I hurt you and it hurt me to see how upset I made you. I never wanna do that again."

"Wanna know something? I think I might love ya Winston."

"Right back at ya Curtis."

The five-minute bell rang, and Cassie said, "Walk me to class?"

"Sure," he put his arm around her shoulders and they headed in the direction of her chemistry class. When they got there they still had some time left, so Dallas pushed her up against the set of lockers and pressed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her hips. They stayed like that until the final bell rang and Cassie went into the classroom and Dallas slowly meandered through the hallway to his class.

"So who won tonsil hockey?" Two-Bit asked when she made her way over to him.

"Very funny _Keith_," she said, smirking.

"You and Dal are back together I see?"

"Yeah, I think we are."

"Everyone pick your lab partner. We have work to do," Mrs. Aalto said when she entered the classroom.

"Lab partners?" Two-Bit asked her.

"Lab partners."

"Psst…Pony." Pony lifted his head and looked in the direction of the whisper.

"Yeah Johnny?"

"How are you and Hannah?"

"Good, I think things are gonna work for us." Johnny nodded. "I really liker her."

"She really likes you, too."

They stopped talking when the teacher walked by. "How're things with you and Lori?" Pony asked when Mr. Gardella was safely out of hearing's range.

"Ehh…okay I guess. I don't think she's the one for me though. Sometimes I think the only reason I'm with her is that she's the only girl who's ever liked me."

"Well, maybe you'll find another girl, if you decide to break up with Lori that is."

"Maybe, but I don't know who would want me."

"C'mon, Johnnycakes. Don't be like that. There's someone out there for you."

"Yeah, maybe."


	8. Feelings

**hey guys. i'm finally updating. hopefully i'll be able to update sooner since i have christmas vacation this week. this isn't as long as my chapters usually are, but its pretty good. Please R&R.**

**I don't own The Outsiders. I only own Hannah, Cassie, and Lori.**

**Chapter 8**

Hannah and Ponyboy were laying stomach-down on his bed doing homework. He kept glancing over at her every once in awhile, thinking how beautiful she was. He was concentrating on her more than he was his homework. "Did you get ¾ for number 12?" she asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Uhh…yeah," he said, looking down at his paper. She went back to her work, and Pony glanced back at her.

"It's kinda distracting with you staring at me like that," she said, not looking up from her paper.

"Sorry," he said and looked at his math book. After a few minutes of staring at his book without really "seeing" anything on the pages, he spoke up. "Have you heard about the carnival tonight?" She nodded. "Are you going?"

"Mhmm…"

"Are you going with anyone?"

"No, I'm not, Pony." She looked up and smirked at him.

"Would you wanna go with me?"

"Like a date?" He nodded. "Oh my _god_, Pony! This will be our first official date! Our first time together as boyfriend and girlfriend! I'd _love_ to go with you!"

"Really?" he said grinning. She nodded smiling. "Great. I'll pick you up at your house at seven."

"Are you sure you wanna do that? My house is kinda on the Soc side of town."

"I'll risk it."

"Okay," she said uncertainly. After a moment she said, "I should probably be getting home. I'll see you tonight."

"Okay, bye." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and she left. He put his homework aside, and continued to lay on his bed thinking about the carnival that night with Hannah.

* * *

Cassie and Dallas, together again. Ever since they got back together a week ago, they hadn't been apart. They were sitting on the couch, wrapped in each others arms, talking about the carnival. "It's tonight, right?" She nodded. "Wanna go with me? It could be fun," he said giving her a mischievous grin.

"Yes, Dal, I'll go with you, but we're gonna go on the rides and you're gonna win me prizes and it'll be fun."

"Yeah, okay." Just then the phone rang and Cassie got up and went into the kitchen to answer it.

"Hello?" she said when she picked up the receiver.

_Hey Cass Cass._

"Hi Tim. What's up?"

_Nothing really. You got plans tonight?_

"Yeah actually. I'm hanging out with a…friend." Tim didn't know that she and Dallas were back together and she didn't really want him getting mad at her over the phone.

_Oh cool. You guys goin' to the carnival?_

"Yeah, I think so."

_Okay, maybe I'll see ya there then._

"'Kay Tim. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

_Bye Cass._

She hung up the phone and went back into the living room. "Who was it?" Dally asked.

"Oh, it was just Soda, saying he'd be a little late, that's all." He nodded and she climbed back on the couch next to him. She wasn't sure if he'd be mad that she had gotten so close to Tim while they were broken up, so she didn't think it'd be good to tell him it was Tim. Dal and Tim were best friends but that didn't mean that Dallas wouldn't beat Tim's head in if he felt the need to.

* * *

Johnny was sitting on the wall surrounding the Dingo watching people come and go. He looked up at the clouds passing by and saw objects in their formations—animals, shapes, etc.

"Hey Johnnycakes." He looked up and saw Lori coming towards him. He waited for her to reach him and said, "Hey Lor." She kissed him on the cheek and sat down next to him.

"What're you doing?"

"Just looking at the sky."

"Oh. You going to the carnival tonight?"

He nodded. "I'm going with the gang, I think."

"Oh." She paused. "Well would you want to go with me instead?"

He looked at her for a minute and thought. _This could be a chance to see if I really like her, or if I just like her because she's the only girl who's ever liked me._ He thought for a moment longer. "Sure Lor. I'll go with ya."

A big smile spread across her face. "Great Johnny. I'll meet you at the Curtis's then around seven, okay?"

"Yeah. That's good."

"I'll see you later then."

"Okay. Bye." She got up, gave him a kiss, and left. He watched her walk away and then continued to look up at the sky. Tonight would be just what he needed to see if he still had feelings for Lori.


	9. The Carnival

**Hey guys. Here's another chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it. I added more Pony/Hannah, Johnny/Lori. Read it and let me know what you think.**

**I don't own the sexiest being alive in the 1960s, aka Dallas Winston, or any other of the Outsiders, but I do own Cassie, Lori, and Hannah.**

**Chapter 9**

At quarter of seven, Ponyboy started his walk over to Hannah's house. Darry wasn't too happy about him going over to the Soc side of town by himself. He tried to have Pony take someone with him, but it was Pony's first date so he decided to be lenient. In the end, Darry told him to "just be careful."

Pony walked past the Dingo and Buck's and the Shepard's house. He stopped when he reached the railroad tracks that separated the poor east side from the privileged west side. He was a little nervous to cross those tracks. He didn't know what would happen once he stepped on that side of town. He finally worked up the courage, crossed the tracks and continued his walk to Hannah's.

He wasn't really noticed by anyone on the west side. They mostly just ignored him or walked into him like he wasn't even there. No matter if anyone saw him or not, he still felt like he stood out from everyone.

He found the address that Hannah had given him and stood on the sidewalk, gazing up at the house in awe. It was huge and very expensive looking; of course that's what everything looked like on this side of town. He couldn't picture his girlfriend living in a house like this. She just didn't act like all the other Socs he was around during school.

When he got over his initial shock, he walked up to the front door and knocked. He stood there for a moment waiting for someone to answer the door. The door opened and a woman who looked like a maid stood in the doorway. "Hi, I'm here to pick up Hannah," he said. She turned around and walked away. Pony was confused, but he entered the house and closed the door behind him.

"Miss Cade, a boy is here for you!" he heard the woman yell up the stairs.

"Be right down," Hannah yelled back.

"You can wait in the living room," she said pointing to a room to his left. "She'll be down in a minute." Pony nodded and she walked away. He went into the living room and sat down on the couch. He felt really out of place in the house, a little uncomfortable. He hoped Hannah would be down soon.

Five minutes later he heard footsteps coming towards the room. He stood up, praying to God it was Hannah. He was disappointed when it turned out not to be a beautiful teenage girl, but a middle-aged man. The man stopped in his tracks and looked Pony up and down. "Who are you?" the man asked.

"Ponyboy Curtis, sir. I'm here to pick up Hannah," Pony answered nervously.

The man gazed intently at him. After a few more minutes, he stuck out his hand. Pony took it apprehensively and the man introduced himself. "I'm Michael Allen. Nice to meet you. Sit down." Pony sat back down on the couch, and Michael Allen sat down in a chair across from him. "So are you her boyfriend?"

"Umm…yeah."

"I see. And where are you planning on taking her?"

"The carnival. We're meeting my brothers, my sister, and some of our friends there."

"How old are your siblings?"

"My brother, Darry, is twenty. My other brother, Sodapop, and my sister, Cassie, are seventeen."

"Sodapop and Ponyboy. Those are original names."

"Yeah, my dad was an original person."

They sat in silence for a moment. "What are you planning to do with your life? How are your grades in school?"

"My grades are good. All 'A's. After high school, I'm planning on going to college and major in writing. I wanna be an author."

"What kinds of things do you want to write about?"

"It'll probably be mostly fiction, but the story lines will be taken from real life experiences." Michael nodded.

"Sounds good. I hope it all works out for you."

"Thank you, sir."

"Ponyboy!" a female voice said from the entryway. Both men looked in that direction. A girl wearing a mid-thigh length jean skirt, a black polo shirt, and white tennis shoes appeared in the doorway. "I see you've met Michael."

"Hey Hannah. 'Bout time you got down here," Pony said smiling. She smiled back.

"So what have you two boys been talking about?"

"Ponyboy was just telling me that he wants to be an author."

"Oh. Well Pony, we should probably be going. It's past six."

"Okay." He stood up. "It was nice meeting you, Mr. Allen."

Michael stood up. "You too, Ponyboy." Hannah took Pony's hand and led him out the door.

When they reached the sidewalk, she put her arm through his. "So what did you think of my stepfather-to-be?"

"He seems nice enough."

"Yeah, he is. It's just…I don't know. He's just too nice sometimes. He's better than my real dad ever was."

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault my dad was an ass. Who cares anyway? Michael's cool. Plus, this is the happiest I've ever seen my mom."

"That's good at least." She nodded.

"How was your walk to my house? No Socs bothered you did they?"

"Nope. It was fine. They mostly just ignored me."

"I guess that's better than them harassing you." A silent 'mhmm' came from Pony. "What time are we supposed to meet the gang?"

"Umm…I don't know. I guess we'll just see them at the carnival." She nodded. "Cassie's goin' with Dallas. Can you believe that?"

"Well, I guess they're getting closer and closer everyday. What do you think Tim's gonna say? I don't think he knows."

"I have no idea, but it won't be good. He likes her and I don't think he's gonna forgive her soon when he finds out she's back with Dal after he cheated on her."

"So tonight should get interesting then?"

"Yup. Could get very intense."

* * *

Dallas was sitting on Cassie's bed, waiting for her to get out of the shower. It was after seven o'clock and she still wasn't ready to go to the carnival. Dallas sighed. They were supposed to be ready to go by now. Johnny and Lori arrived fifteen minutes ago, but he told them to go ahead and that he and Cassie would see them there. 

A little while later, Cassie finally emerged from the bathroom in a towel. She was beautiful without her make-up and without her hair done. She was gorgeous just the way she was.

At that thought, Dallas smiled mischievously and stood up. He walked over to where she was standing in the mirror and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He brought his mouth down to her neck and kissed her collar bone. He saw her smile in the mirror. He moved his hands down to her hips and around front. Dal then brought his mouth up to her jaw line and ran his tongue over it. She continued to smile and turned around. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her mouth against his. He started moving towards the bed and when they reached it, lay down on top of her. She didn't protest so he moved his mouth back down to her neck and kissed it. He ran his tongue along her collar bone and she softly moaned. He smiled against her neck. She ran her hands up and down his toned back which was covered by his form-fitting white t-shirt. Dallas decided that her reactions must be a good sign so he moved his hand down to his belt buckle and started undoing it. That was when she pushed him off of her and got up.

He rolled onto his back and sighed, frustrated. "What now, Cassie?"

"We just got back together and you're already trying to get in my pants." He gave her a funny look. "I meant it figuratively. We can't do this Dallas."

"Why not?"

"I'm not ready, for one. We have to meet the gang at the carnival for another. The making out I can deal with, but I don't wanna have sex with you this minute. Maybe in the near future but not now."

He sighed loudly again and sat up. "I'll meet you downstairs." He got off the bed, grabbed his jacket and left the room. Cassie watched him go and sat down on her bed. _What am I going to do with that boy? _she thought to herself.

After a few minutes of sitting in silence, she got up, went to her closet, and took out a pair of dark, ripped, form-fitting jeans and a red halter top. She brushed her hair, threw it up into a messy bun, and did her make-up. She grabbed her black Converse, put them on, and headed downstairs.

Dallas was sitting on the couch, still fuming. She walked over to the couch and straddled Dallas. He turned his head to keep from looking at her. "C'mon Dally. You knew we weren't going to do it right then and there, so why are you so mad?" He stood up and she fell on the ground. She furrowed her brow and stood up. She walked over to where he was standing by the door and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "C'mon Dal. Forgive me." She kissed his neck and waited for him to respond. When he didn't, she walked around to the front of him and looked up into his eyes. He still avoided her gaze. "Dal, forgive me, and maybe later I can do something for you." She moved her hands down to his belt buckle and smiled up at him. He finally looked at her and smirked.

"You're such a tease." She just shrugged. He pulled her against him and kissed her forehead. "C'mon. The carnival's waitin'."

* * *

Johnny and Lori were sitting on the top of the Ferris wheel, looking around at all the people enjoying the carnival. They hadn't really talked much since they left the Curtis' house. They didn't talk a lot, but usually more than they were. "The view is beautiful from up here," Lori said, breaking the silence. 

"Mhmm," Johnny agreed. He looked down and saw Pony with his arm around Hannah a few seats ahead of them. They looked happy.

"Okay Johnnycakes, what's wrong? I can tell something is bothering you."

"It's nothing."

"It most certainly ain't nothing. Now tell me what it is."

"Fine. I don't know if I like you because you like me, or if I really have those feelings for you."

"Well that wasn't what I was expecting."

"Sorry."

"Its okay, Johnny. People grow apart. I was actually having doubts about us too. I'm not really sure how I feel about us anymore."

"So what do we do?"

"I guess we could take a break and see what happens."

"We could do that. And if we feel that we like each other, we can just get back together." Lori nodded. "What are we gonna do for the rest of the night?"

"We are going to just hang out tonight, like old times. It'll be fun."

"Okay." They smiled at each other and the Ferris wheel started moving again.

* * *

_Where could they be?_ Darry thought. Dallas and Cassie still hadn't shown up. The gang was supposed to meet at the carnival at quarter past seven, and they still weren't there. Hannah, Pony, Johnny, and Lori had run off to the Ferris wheel as soon as they arrived; Two-Bit had found some blond and was off doing god knows what with her; Steve and Soda were off somewhere, leaving Darry to wait for the two lovebirds by himself. 

Dal and Cassie sauntered up to him around quarter of eight. "Where were you two?"

"Sorry Dar. We just got a little delayed." Darry glared at both of them. _If looks could kill…_ "No, it was nothing like that. It just took me forever to get ready. I took like a thirty minute shower, and then I couldn't pick out an outfit. It was all very time consuming."

"Yeah sure. I'm gonna go on a few rides, then I'm heading home. I got work tomorrow. I'll see you guys later."

"'Kay Dar. See you at home." Dallas and Cassie watched him walk away. "So what ride we hitting first?"

"How bout something dark, where no one can see us?" he said roguishly and nuzzled against her neck. She giggled and moved away. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her against his chest. She looked up at him and smiled, before he leaned in and kissed her softly.

"So this is your _friend_?" a voice from behind them said. They stopped kissing and looked.

"Hi Tim," Cassie said trying to act innocent.

"Hey Shepard," Dal said, not knowing why Tim sounded so angry.

"I'll be right back," she said to Dal and walked over to Tim. She walked by him and he turned around and followed. When they were away from a crowd, they stopped.

"It looks like Dal is more than a friend," Tim said.

"That's because he is. We're back together."

"When did that happen?" he asked angrily.

"I don't know…"

"Cassie!"

"Okay, about a week ago."

"He cheated on you, Cass. How can you get back together with him?"

"We both made mistakes that night."

They were silent for a moment. "How could you not tell me this? I thought…we were doin' so good together."

"Yeah, as friends, nothing more."

He walked over to her and pressed his lips against hers. He pulled away and looked at her. "Can you honestly say that you felt nothing?"

"Yes, I can. I love Dallas. I'm sorry, Tim, but I don't have the feelings that you want me to have for you. I just want to be friends with you."

He shook his head and walked away. He couldn't believe it. He cheated on her, and, yet, she took him back. Dallas doesn't deserve her. She deserves so much better than him. _What? Like me? I'm no better than Winston. _He couldn't see how she could have no trust and faith in him one minute and be in love with him the next. It just didn't make sense to him.

_Wait a minute. Why do I care?_ He thought. He shouldn't be this attached to a girl, especially one that he's never actually _been_ with. This girl was getting to him and he didn't like it. It wasn't supposed to be like this. _The toughest hoods in this town are going soft. Me and Winston falling for a girl._ This can't be happening. He'd have to do something about this.

* * *

Steve and Soda had just gotten off the roller coaster, when Steve spotted Cassie and Dallas kissing in the middle of the walkway. His first reaction was to be pissed off, but then when he realized that they were back together, his expression changed from one of anger to one of despair. "C'mon man," Soda said, trying to get him away from the make out scene that was starting to ensue. 

Steve couldn't help but take one more look at her. He truly found her amazingly beautiful and thought that he might actually love her. He had no idea what to do. She had made it clear two weeks ago that she had no feelings whatsoever for him. He certainly could not fight Dallas for her; Dal would murder him. _Stupid feelings,_ he thought, _good for nothing except heartbreak and misery_.

"I don't know what she sees in him," he said more to himself than Soda.

"Man, you gotta get over her."

"Why? She deserves so much better than Dallas."

"She loves him, and I doubt anything will change that. They're good together." Steve rolled his eyes. "I'm not trying to be a jerk or anything, but nothing you do is gonna change her feelings for you. She doesn't like you that way. You're not even really friends! You two just used to put up with one another cause you had to!"

Steve just stared at Soda. He couldn't believe Soda was saying these things. They were supposed to be best friends. Soda was supposed to support him in all his crushes and actions and beliefs, not put him down and say he doesn't have a shot with the girl he wants.

While Steve was staring at his "best friend" in disbelief, he walked straight into someone. He looked at the person that he had knocked down and helped her up. "Sorry," he said.

"No problem. A little dirt never hurt anyone," she said.

Steve nodded and continued walking with Soda. The girl stared at him. _Oh my, is he hot_, she thought, _I hope I see him again._

Steve, oblivious to the girl, redirected his thoughts back to Cassie. _She's so beautiful, amazing, smart…_ He couldn't believe how much he wanted her. His life always felt like something was missing and he thought that maybe she could be just what he needed to fill the void.

* * *

**Hey everyone. I'm not really sure what to do about Johnny and Lori. I can't really think of anything to happen with them, but if any of you have any suggestions, I would welcome them happily. Please let me know if you think they should get back together or stay apart or any other things between them.**


	10. Dally's Birthday

**Hey everyone. I'm updating, finally. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 10**

Cassie woke up and felt the weight of something holding her down. She opened her eyes and saw Dallas's muscular arm lying across her stomach. She smiled and moved under his arm so that she was now facing him. He looked so innocent, almost child-like, while he was asleep. She stared at him for a few minutes, before carefully climbing out of bed, so as not to wake him, and walking to the bathroom to start getting ready for school since it was a Friday morning.

When she went back to her room, Dallas was still sleeping. She went over to her closet, grabbed some clothes, and got dressed. Then she walked over to Dal and gently kissed his lips. "Wake up, birthday boy." It was his eighteenth birthday. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Now there's a sight I wanna wake up to every morning," he said.

Cassie smiled. "Well maybe if you're lucky it will be." She paused. "Now you gotta get up and get ready. We got school."

"Can't I just skip? It _is _my birthday."

"That doesn't change anything. You're still in school, so you're going, birthday or not."

He sighed and got out of bed. He went over to her and kissed her passionately on the lips. Then he pulled away and went to the bathroom to get ready.

After breakfast, Pony, along with Johnny, decided to walk to Hannah's so they could walk with her to school. Pony and Hannah had been spending a lot of time together since the carnival. He couldn't believe how much he liked her. This was the most he'd ever liked a girl.

Pony had been on the west side many times in the past few weeks, but he still felt out of place walking the streets. He could see Johnny did too, but he didn't mention it. Pony was also still a little amazed by Hannah's house. It was so huge and expensive looking, and he couldn't picture his girlfriend living there.

He and Johnny walked up to the door and rang the bell. An unfamiliar maid—Hannah's mom could never find one that she liked—answered the door. "Hello _messieurs_," she said.

"Hi," Pony said. "We're here to get Hannah."

"Come in, please." The two boys followed her into the foyer and made their way into the living room while the maid went to get Hannah.

While they were waiting, Michael and Cathy Cade, Hannah's mom, made their way into the sitting room. "Hello Pony, John dear," she said.

"Hello Ms. Cade," Pony said.

"Hi Aunt Cathy," Johnny replied.

"Are you here to pick up Hannah?"

"Yes ma'am," Pony answered.

"She'll be down soon," Michael said.

"I don't know what it is with that girl. She takes forever in the mornings. It shouldn't take her this long to get ready with the way she looks when she's done." Ms. Cade always had a problem with Hannah dressing like the social classes below her. She wasn't exactly prejudice; she just thought you should show off your high status and wealth.

"You're welcome to join us for breakfast," Michael said.

"Thanks, but I think we're gonna have to pass. We just ate at my house," Ponyboy said. Michael nodded and he and his wife-to-be disappeared into the dining room.

"How are you and Lori doing?" Pony asked Johnny.

"We're still talkin' if that's what you mean."

"So you're still good friends?" Johnny nodded. "Is it awkward at all?"

"Yeah, a little, but you get used to it."

Pony was about to respond when Hannah appeared in the doorway. He smiled, got up, and went over to her to give her a kiss. Johnny continued to sit on the couch and stare at his shoes so he wouldn't feel like he was interrupting something between his cousin and best friend.

When they finished, she looked at Johnny and said, "Hey Johnnycakes."

"Hi," he responded and got off the couch. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I think so. Just let me grab my books." The two boys followed her into the foyer and then waited there for her to get her books. When she came back, she yelled good bye to Michael and Cathy, and the three teenagers left for school.

"Did ya buy anything for Day?" Johnny asked Pony a short ways into their walk.

"No, I didn't know what to get him."

"Buy him something for what?" Hannah asked.

"His birthday. It's today," Johnny replied.

"Really? How old is he?"

"Eighteen."

"Are ya havin' a party for him?"

"Not really, but we have cake and stuff at my house," Pony said.

"Oh," she said as they reached the school building. They saw the gang standing by the stairs and made their way over to them. "Hey guys."

"Hey," Soda said, pausing from his conversation with Steve and Two-Bit. Cassie and Dallas were a little ways away in each others' arms.

"Happy birthday, Dallas!" Hannah said loud enough for him to hear her. He looked over and then said something to Cassie. She nodded, and they made their way over to the rest of the group.

"Hey," they said.

"I can't believe you came to school on your birthday," Pony said.

"Cassie made me or I wouldn't be here." She smiled. They looked at her.

"What? He's graduating this year with us whether he wants to or not," she said.

"Hey Cassie!" someone yelled from behind her.

She turned around and said, "Hey Evie."

"Is that guy here that you wanted me to meet?" she whispered.

"Mhm. Come on." Cassie walked over to Steve and said, "Steve there's someone I want you to meet." Steve looked at her. "Steve this is Evie. Evie, Steve. She just moved here a few weeks ago."

Steve stood there shocked. It was the girl that he had bumped into at the carnival. She was beautiful. He didn't think that he'd ever say that about a girl besides Cassie, but it was true. "Hi," he finally managed to say.

Evie giggled and said, "Hi. Cassie's told me a lot about you."

"Oh really…" He stared at Cassie. She smiled and walked away.

"Yeah, she said you loved cars and worked at the DX. She also said you were smart, funny, kinda a smartass. She told me I'd like you and so far…she's right."

He grinned. Maybe this girl would make him forget about Cassie.

The bell rang and everyone started heading inside. "What class you goin' to first?"

"Umm…" She looked at her schedule. "Math."

"Walk you there?"

She smiled and said, "Sure." He put his arm around her shoulders, and they headed inside. He looked back at Soda, and Soda was grinning and giving him the thumbs up.

_English with Dallas and Cassie_, Soda thought after looking at his schedule. _This should be interesting_. He walked in the class and they were already there, Dallas right behind Cassie in the back of the room. Soda made his way over and sat in the seat next to his sister like he always did. "Hey Sodapop," she said when he sat down.

"Hey Cass, Dal," he replied. He looked at them. Dallas was playing with one of Cassie's curls, and she was popping her gum and writing something in her notebook. It was kind of weird. "Steve got a date with that girl you introduced him to," he said to get his mind off the two sitting next to him.

She smiled and looked over at him. "I knew he would like her. And she was interested enough when I got done talking to her." She paused. "They looked good together."

"Yeah they did. It was real nice of ya to do that for him."

"I had to do something to get him to stop looking at me like some love sick puppy. I don't like him like that."

"It was nice no matter what the reason was."

Class started and they had to quiet down. Every once in awhile, he'd glance over at Dal and Cass and see them doing something that involved them touching. When papers were being passed back, he noticed their fingers touch and linger for a moment before Dallas took the paper from her hand. _They really are in love_, Soda thought. _I wish they'd just admit it to one another._

When Soda wasn't looking at the love doves next to him or paying attention, he had his eye on something more appealing on the other side of the room. Her name was Sandy, and she had long, golden hair and blue eyes. To Soda, she was smart, beautiful, and amazing. Every once in awhile, she'd glance over and catch him looking at her. She'd smile warmly at him and he'd return it. He still hadn't talked to her. He didn't know why either. He was usually good at talking with girls.

"Class, I'm assigning you a project. You will choose ten or more quotes from _Macbeth_ and put together a book, along with pictures depicting the quotes and explaining what they mean. You may work with partners," Mr. Gearan said. Here was his chance to talk to her.

When the time came to choose partners, Soda quickly got out of his seat and walked over to her. "Hi," he said.

"Hey Soda," she replied.

"Would ya wanna work with me on the project?" he asked nervously.

"Sure, Soda. I'd love to work with you."

"Okay, great." He paused. "I guess I'll talk to ya later then."

"I guess you will," she said and he turned around to walk away.

"He's so cute," he heard one of her friends say to her. "You're so lucky you get to work with him." He smiled and sat down in his seat. Dallas and Cassie were now facing each other. _I guess they're working together._

Soda was happy. He finally talked to Sandy and he'd be spending a lot of time with her. Maybe they'd start dating. He could only hope!

That night they had a "party" for Dallas. Chocolate cake was served and some presents were opened. It wasn't much of a party, but it didn't bother Dallas. He didn't like huge birthday parties.

After the cake was gone, Darry went with Soda, Pony, Hannah, and Johnny to the movies; Two-Bit went on a date with Kathy; and Stave was meeting Evie at the Dingo. Cassie and Dallas disappeared up the stairs.

Dallas kicked off his shoes and removed his leather jacket and lay back on Cassie's pillows, closing his eyes. Cassie took off her shoes and unbuttoned her shirt. She climbed onto the bed and straddled Dallas. He quickly opened his eyes and took in the picture of Cassie's open shirt. She bent down and kissed him, and they started making out. She removed her shirt and then reached down to undo Dal's belt. He grabbed her hands and said, "What're you doin'?"

"What's it look like, Dal?"

"I know what you're doin', but why?"

"Because it's your birthday and this is my present to you. I'm ready Dallas. I want to be with you."

She bent back down to kiss him. _This is what I've been waiting for_, he thought. _She's finally ready and it's with me. I should be happy about this right? Then why do I feel so uncomfortable?_

He pulled away. "I'm sorry, Cass, I can't do this." He pushed her off of him and got off the bed. He grabbed his shoes and jacket and left.

Cassie sat on the bed confused, hurt, and a little embarrassed. She was finally ready to do it with him and he decides he can't. She grabbed her shirt and put it back on. She opened the door and went downstairs. She couldn't get rid of the hurt feeling though. _Is this how he felt when I wouldn't go all the way with him all those times? Because if it is, I definitely feel bad for him now._

She sat down on the couch and turned on the television. She started flipping through the channels but all she could find to watch were some lovey-dovey shows and she didn't feel much love then. She couldn't even find Mickey Mouse and that damn show was always on!

She turned the TV off and decided to try a magazine, but that made it worse. She flipped through the pages and found a quiz; _Do You Make Your Man Happy?_ and an article _10 Ways to Tell if He Loves You_. Without another thought, she whipped the magazine at the wall.

She walked over to the radio and it was some rock song about nothing in particular. It was the farthest thing from love, and boyfriends, and sex. She lay down on the couch and let the music drown out her thoughts of Dallas and the confusion, pain, and embarrassment the situation with him had caused.

After leaving Cassie's house, Dallas roamed the streets of the east side of Tulsa. He couldn't believe what he had just done. What was his problem? He knew he loved Cassie and would do anything for her, so why couldn't he do this one thing. The one thing he had been waiting a year for he couldn't go through with. _The one thing he'd wanted from only one girl._ He must've been out of his mind. Cassie, a smart, amazingly sexy girl wanted him to be her first, the one she'd lose her virginity to. Maybe that was the reason he couldn't do it. All the other girls he'd slept with had lost theirs long before he came along. Taking that from someone was a huge thing.

It was just different with Cassie, not only for that reason. He could picture himself marrying her someday, having her be the mother of his children. He'd have all the things he'd dreamed of since he was a kid. He'd have a fabulous wife, wonderful kids, and he'd be a great father. He wanted her face to be the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes and the last thing he saw before falling asleep. He could picture their kids running into his and Cassie's room in the morning and jumping on the bed to wake them up. He could see them raising their children in Tulsa or anywhere she wanted them to go. Their children would have a much better childhood than he had. Cassie and he would grow old together and watch their children and grandchildren grow up.

He bumped into someone and he snapped back to reality. On the ground in front of him was Angela Shepard. "Sorry, Ang," he said extending his hand to help her up.

She took it and dusted herself off. "What's got you in such a daze, Dally?"

"Just stuff."

"Police stuff or _love_ stuff?"

"Love stuff."

"Oh. You and Cassie gettin' serious? All hot and heavy?"

"We're together if that's what ya wanna know."

"No sex, Dal?" He shook his head. "Wow, and not trying to be mean or anything since you two are my friends, but you haven't dumped her after two years of not getting any?"

"It ain't like that. She wanted to and I…I couldn't do it." She gave him a shocked look. "I know, I know. It ain't like me. I don't know what to do."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, Dal."

"Yeah, I hope so."

"I gotta go, but good luck. I'll see ya later."

"Yeah, bye Ang." She disappeared down the street and he continued walking and thinking. After awhile, he knew exactly what he was going to do.


	11. Problems and Solutions

**Here you go. Another chapter just for you. **

**Chapter 11**

Darry was the first one up Monday morning, which meant it was his morning to cook breakfast. He went into the kitchen and started cooking some scrambled eggs and toast. He took the jelly out of the fridge and put it on the table for Soda. When breakfast was done, he put it on the table and went to wake everyone up. He went into the living room and saw Johnny sleeping on the couch. He walked over to him and gently shook him. "Hey Johnnycakes. There's breakfast on the table. Better get some before the rest of the gang gets here."

"Okay, thanks Dar," he said.

Darry then went to wake up Soda, since he was the slowest in the morning. He knocked on the door and loudly said, "Soda, time to get up. Food's on the tale." He stayed at the door until he heard movement on the other side. He headed for Pony's room next, but the door opened before he reached it. "Hey Pony. Food's ready." Pony nodded and walked into the bathroom.

The next task of the morning was waking Cassie. He never knew if she'd be by herself or if Dallas would be with her. He doubted he would be since he hadn't been around much since his birthday. When they got home from the movies that night, the radio was blasting and Cassie was asleep on the couch, but no sign of Dallas. Darry knocked on the door and there was no answer or movement. He knocked a little louder and listened. Nothing. He opened the door and saw Cassie asleep under the covers. He walked over to her and shook her. "Mornin' baby girl. Breakfast is on the table if you want any. You got school so you gotta get up soon."

"Kay Dar," she said rolling over onto her other side. Dar smiled and walked out, closing the door behind him.

He went back to the kitchen, only to find that the rest of the gang had arrived and devoured most of the food. He quickly grabbed a plate and leaned against the counter to eat.

Cassie heard the door slam shut downstairs and assumed Darry had left for work. She slowly climbed out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen. She found the gang sitting in the living room watching Mickey Mouse. She walked into the kitchen and saw a plate of food just for her and smiled. At least the guys cared enough to leave her food this time. She wasn't hungry yet, so she went back into the living room and sat down next to Soda on the couch, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Don't ya think you should be gettin' ready for school?" he said.

"Nah, I'm goin' late. I got study first period anyway and that's a waste of time."

"You better not let Darry find out or he'll skin ya for sure."

"He won't find out if no one tells him."

"We should probably get goin'," Pony said. "The only reason we're still here is because of her."

"He's right." The gang started getting up and heading out the door.

"See ya later, Cass," Soda said, kissing her on the cheek and heading out the door himself. Cassie was finally alone.

She walked into the kitchen and wrapped up her breakfast and put it in the refrigerator. She'd eat it before she left for school. She poured herself a glass of orange juice and sat at the table, reading the paper.

Dallas walked in about ten minutes later. He came and sat next to her at the table, staring at her. She tried to ignore him, but when she couldn't she said, "What do you want, Dallas?"

"I just wanted to apologize for the other night. I never meant to hurt you or make you feel unwanted or anything. I don't know why I couldn't go through with it. Something just wouldn't let me. Your gift was something I've been waitin' for for a long time. I just couldn't do it." He paused for a minute. "Look, I love you. I don't know what I'd do with out ya and I don't wanna find out…will ya marry me?" he said, pulling a ring out of his pocket.

Cassie spit out the mouthful of orange juice that she had just taken a sip of. "Did you just ask me to…?"

"Yeah."

"You can't be serious?"

"Why not? I love you."

"Dal, we're teenagers. We can't get married; we're still in high school."

"Who cares? We can wait til we graduate. Just say you'll marry me."

"I don't know, Dallas. I'll have to think about it. It's a big step and I'm sorry, but I can't answer right away." She got up and disappeared up the stairs.

Dallas sat at the table, a little shocked and hurt. He thought she would've said yes right away. He thought they were perfect for one another. It never occurred to him that she might say no.

When he heard the shower turn on, he decided to go to school. So he'd be a little late, who cared. He sure didn't. All he cared about at the moment was Cassie's answer to his question, and he hoped it'd be yes.

"Hey Pony," someone yelled from behind him.

"Hey Han," he said. He stopped and let her catch up with him. He took her hand it brought it up to his mouth and kissed her palm. She smiled. "What's goin' on?"

"Nothing really, failed my math test, but who needs that anyway."

"Hannah, why didn't ya get help if ya didn't understand it?"

"Because I don't like teachers."

"Why didn't you ask me then?"

"I don't know, but maybe you can come over after school to tutor me and study and all that."

"Sure, I'll go over. I love being with you."

Hannah smiled again. "I should get to class. Meet me at my locker at the end of school." She kissed his cheek and walked off to her next class. Pony was happy. He wouldn't let anything ruin that day. He was going to get to hang out with Hannah and he loved that. Anytime he got to be with her was good. _I really do like that girl_, he thought while heading to his next class.

Study started and Lori walked in and sat in the seat next to Johnny. "Hi," she said.

"Hey Lor," he replied, "What's up?"

"Nothing really. I just wanted to let you know that Curly Shepard asked me out. I just wanted to tell you before you found out from someone else," she said looking down at the table. Johnny felt a stab of anger and jealousy, but he wouldn't let it show. She wasn't his girl anymore and he couldn't do anything about that. Besides he didn't have those kinds of feelings for her anymore. "Johnny, say something."

"Have fun. Curly can be a pretty decent guy sometimes."

"That's all you're gonna say?"

"Well yeah. What do ya want me to say? That I'm mad and can't stand the thought of you goin' out with another guy? Well I'm sorry Lori, but I can't say all that's true. Yeah I'm mad and jealous but that's to be expected since you were my girl for a few months. But the thing is I don't feel that way about you anymore." That was the closest he'd ever come to completely losing it. It wasn't like him at all. He never lost control of his temper. He'd always been a pretty mild-tempered guy.

"Fine, Johnny Cade. If that's the way you wanna be, just fine with me." She got up and moved to a seat on the other side of the room. She knew he'd get made. _Why did I tell him_, he thought,_ so he wouldn't be hurt finding out from someone else that's why_. She sighed and started to do her work.

Johnny watched her open her textbook and start working. He didn't mean to lose his temper and he definitely didn't mean to get her mad at him. He knew he'd have to apologize to her later. He still wanted to be friends with her. He enjoyed her company. He'd just have to get used to seeing her with Curly.

_Oh great,_ Dallas thought,_ English. Another class for Cassie to ignore me in._ He walked into the classroom and sat down in his usual spot. Cassie walked in a minute after him and walked across the room to sit with some other girls that were familiar to Dallas, but he didn't remember their names.

He was staring at Cassie when Soda walked in the room. He took one look at the separated couple and was shocked. He thought that they had been getting along well since they had got back together. Soda walked to his regular seat and turned to Dallas. "You two fightin'?"

"Nah, not really."

"What's goin' on then?"

"I asked her to marry me," Dallas replied, not taking his eyes off of Cassie.

"You what? Are you insane? Darry's gonna kill you!"

"Not yet he ain't. She didn't answer me. Said she needed time to think it over."

"And that's why she's with Evie and Sandy."

Dallas was quiet for a moment. "Ya know, I never thought that she might say no. I always just figured she'd say yes as soon as I asked her."

"Sorry man, but Cass ain't that simple."

"I know, man, I know."

"Do I dare ask why you proposed in the first place?"

"Friday, when you guys all left, we went up to her room, and as it turned out, she wanted to have sex, and I couldn't go through with it. It just didn't seem right. I knew I loved her, I just couldn't figure out why I couldn't give her what she wanted; what _I've_ wanted for a long time. So I figured everything would work out if we got married."

"Well, you better hope that if it works out and she says yes, that you're far away from Darry. He won't be too happy."

"Yeah, I know."

Cassie blocked out Evie's voice and looked over at Dallas. He was staring off into space. She'd been thinking all day, and she still hadn't figured out why he had proposed to her. Did he think it was going to change the fact that he couldn't sleep with her, the girl he supposedly loved, like he had with every other girl in Tulsa. It just didn't make sense to her. It'd been bothering her all day. Did he really love her? She couldn't picture him being tied down to only one girl if he didn't, so that had to be a yes. That made her smile a little. _I'm the one who taught Dallas Winston how to love_, she thought.

"Cassie…Cassie." Someone was calling her name so she snapped back to reality. When she turned back to the two other girls, they were both staring at her. "What's got you so distracted?" Sandy asked.

"Dallas."

"Ooh. What happened?"

"He proposed."

"What?!" Evie and Sandy said simultaneously. "Is he crazy?" Evie finally asked.

"That's what I'm wondering," Cassie said. "I can't imagine why he'd want to marry me. If I marry him, he definitely won't be sleeping around behind my back. I'll make sure of that."

"I think it's romantic," Sandy said. "He obviously loves you. I mean, c'mon, it's Dallas Winston. He ain't supposed to love anyone. He's supposed to be sleeping around with other girls, besides you, and committing crimes and getting in trouble. You've softened him."

"Obviously not enough. He won't sleep with me. He'll screw every whore in town, but when it comes to me it's like I'm off limits."

"He doesn't want sex! This doesn't sound much like the Dallas Winston I've heard so much about," Evie said.

"No it doesn't, but who cares? She's finally tamed the wild beast," Sandy said laughing at her own words. "When's the date? I can't wait! It's going to be so exciting!"

"I haven't said yes yet. I really don't know if I wanna marry him. Yeah I love him, but marriage; that's huge." They were silent so Cassie decided to try and change the subject. "How're things between you and Soda?"

Sandy blushed. She always did when it came to him. The girl really did have feelings for him. "They're good. We're getting together Friday after school to work on our project and to go to the Nightly Double."

"Ooh. Sandy's got herself a boyfriend!" Evie said. "It's so cute!"

"My brother's just as excited as you are. He really likes you."

She blushed again and smiled. "How're you and Steve doing?" she asked Evie, trying to get the topic off of her.

"They're great. We've been together all weekend. It's really amazing being with him. He's great."

"That's cool, Evie. I'm happy for you, me, and Steve. It's about time that boy get a hobby besides me," Cassie said.

"I'm so glad it's convenient for you," Evie said grinning. "Thanks for setting me up with him."

"No problem. You're my friend. It was the least I could do." They smiled at one another and continued to talk about other things besides their boyfriends.

After school, Pony met Hannah at her locker and they walked, hand-in-hand, to her house. When they got there, no one was home except for the maid. "C'mon," she whispered and pulled him up the stairs. They entered her room and Hannah threw her books on the bed before closing the door. Pony kicked off his shoes and sat down on her bed. "What're we studying first?" he asked.

"Umm…math?" She sat down next to him on the bed and opened her math book. "I need help with coordinate proofs. They're so confusing."

"They aren't once you get the hang of 'em." He opened his book and said, "Okay, prove that a line joining the midpoints of three sides of a triangle is parallel to the third side."

"Okay, do I start by drawing it?" He nodded. Hannah went on to draw a coordinate plane with a triangle with one point at the origin. "Now what?"

"You have to label the points A, B, C, and then write the coordinates. A would be (0, 0) because it's at the origin. C is (a, 0) because y is still on zero and you don't know what the x-coordinate is, so it's a."

"So B would be (b, c)?"

"Mhm."

Pony then went on to explain how to prove the statement, showing her how to use the slope formula to show that the lines were parallel.

After they had moved beyond that problem, Hannah tried one on her own and Pony took out some other homework. After awhile, Hannah couldn't take any more shapes, distance formulas, proofs, or math in general. "Pony," she said and when he looked up from his book, her lips went crashing into his. She moved her book off her lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few minutes of just kissing, she lay down on her bed, pulling him down on top of her. His hands moved to the bed on either side of her and she tangled her hands in his slicked back hair.

Their make out session was getting pretty heated when Cathy walked in on them. "Hannah Cade! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Hannah and Pony immediately stopped what they were doing and separated. A deep blush started to creep up to Pony's ears and Hannah tries to stifle a giggle. "Ponyboy, I think it's time you left."

"Yes ma'am," Pony replied. He got up and started gathering his books. "See ya tomorrow," he said before exiting her room.

Cathy waited until the front door closed before she started to yell. "What did you think you were doing with that innocent boy?!"

"He's not that innocent," Hannah said under her breath.

"We both know how you are with boys, but don't try to corrupt the only one that cares this deeply for you."

"I'm not _corrupting_ him, mom. I'm sure his sister is worse than me."

"I don't care how his sister is. I don't want you two up here when I or Michael isn't home. You will sit downstairs, in the living room, doing homework. There will be nothing more than studying and the doing of homework. Am I clear?" Hannah said something not understandable. "I said am I clear?" Cathy repeated.

"Crystal," Hannah replied. Cathy glared at her daughter one last time before leaving the room.

When her mother was gone and the door was shut, Hannah lay back on her bed and sighed. _Pony, Pony, Pony, what is it about you that makes it so I can't control myself around you?_ She thought, closing her eyes to ponder it.

After school, the gang collected at the Curtis household to de-stress after another long, boring day of classes. Two-Bit had somehow gained control of the remote and was flipping through the channels, presumably looking for Mickey Mouse. Cassie and Dallas had ended up on opposite sides of the room, and she could feel his eyes on her. She didn't dare meet them, afraid of what she'd see—love, anticipation, anger, sadness. Who knew what she'd find in them.

After about ten minutes of unrelenting looks from Dallas, she met his eyes. What she saw was love, happiness, softness, and eagerness. Not a look anyone saw very often on him. "Can I talk to you, in my room?" she managed to say. He nodded and followed her up the stairs.

When they got there, she closed the door and they were silent. "So…" Dal said, trying to coax the long-awaited answer out of her.

"I don't have an answer…to the question that you asked me this morning. I still have no idea what to say to it. But I wanna know why you wouldn't make love to me if you love me as much as you say you do? And why could you with all those other girls that you had absolutely no feelings for? Why, because not knowing is killing me. Am I not good enough for that, or beautiful enough, or what? I know you say you love me and want to marry me, but are you really sure that's what you want, or do you just say those things out of pity for me?" she asked, nearly in tears.

He immediately walked over to her and pulled her against him. "Cass, don't say that. I love you so much. Words can't even begin to describe how much I love you. You're beautiful and smart and amazing. I do wanna marry you, whether you believe me or not. And I don't know why I couldn't make love to you, or why I have with the other girls, but I've been trying to figure that out all weekend. I really don't know, but don't doubt my feelings for you. Please don't."

She looked into his eyes and could tell he was sincere. He really did love her and she loved him too. After a few minutes of staring at one another, she kissed him softly on the lips and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Dallas said and pulled her tightly against him. He kissed t top of her head and said, "I really do."

She pulled away and smiled at him. "I'm not positive, but the answer is leaning towards a yes." At that moment, Cassie saw the biggest smile she'd ever seen from him appear across his face. He took her head in his hands and pressed his lips against hers. She placed her hands on his chest and started moving them over to the bed. She pushed him down on it and climbed on top of him. He moved his hands to her lower back, lifting the hem of her shirt a little so he could place his hands on her bare skin.

After a few minutes of making out, Soda yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "Cass, Dal, we're goin' to play football in the lot. You comin'?"

"No," Cassie yelled back and went back to kissing Dallas. The front door slammed shut five minutes later, leaving the two of them in the empty house.

"Cass," Dal said.

"Mm," she replied.

"I want you so bad right now."

She stopped kissing him and looked at him. A huge grin spread across her mouth and she said, "Good, cause I really want you, too."

He grinned and rolled them over so he was now on top. He sat up and removed his shirt. She lifted her arms above her head and he pulled hers off. He threw both shirts on the ground and bent down to kiss her. He moved his lips along her jaw line and down her neck to her collarbone. Cassie moved her hands down to his belt buckle. This time, he didn't stop her. She undid it and then unbuttoned his jeans. She pushed them down, and he finished removing them. He then did the same thing with hers. After a few minutes of kissing, they removed the rest of their restricting garments and tentatively touched each other. When it finally occurred, Cassie grabbed Dally's shoulders, almost positive that she had dug her nails into him. Dallas continued to kiss her softly and passionately wherever his lips touched.

When it was over, they were both tired and sweating. Dallas moved next to her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her. She placed her head on his chest and ran her hand along his toned stomach. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she replied and closed her eyes. Her first time with Dallas had been perfect. She couldn't get over how special he made her feel, not just then, but every day. She loved him for it and couldn't picture being with anyone else. She fell asleep, listening to his steady breathing and feeling his heart beat beneath her.


	12. Time with Sandy

**Chapter 12**

In English class on Friday, Soda walked over to Sandy's desk before sitting in his own. "Hey Sodapop," she said when she saw him, her eyes lighting up.

"Hey Sandy," he said, giving her a smile. "Are we still getting together after school today?"

"Yeah, unless you don't want to or you can't."

"Of course I want to. I wouldn't miss a chance to hang out with the prettiest girl in school." She blushed and looked away. "How 'bout I meet you on the front steps and we can walk to my house together?"

"Sounds good. I'll see ya there."

"Great." He flashed her one of his famous smiles and went back to his seat.

"What was that all about, Sodapop?" Dallas asked when he sat down.

"Just seein' if me and her were still workin' on our project after school."

"It looked more like flirting to me," Cassie said, grinning. Soda grinned back and turned back to Sandy, who was talking with Evie. Sandy really was beautiful. Soda had a hard time keeping his eyes off of her. He couldn't wait to hang out with her after school. Of course, they probably wouldn't work on the project, but they might do something a little bit closer, like kissing. The Nightly Double that night would be fun with her too. He wasn't really sure what was playing, but at least he'd be with her.

"Soda!" someone yelled and he came back to the real world. When he looked up, Cassie and Dallas were staring at him. "The bell rang. Class is over." He looked around the room adn it was empty. He couldn't believe that he hadn't paid attention all class. He stood up, gathered his books, and followed them out of the room. "You okay, Sodapop?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay, well I'll see you two later." She gave them each a kiss on the cheek and walked off to her next class. Dallas stood there, watching her go and, when she was out of sight, he caught up with Soda.

"You really like that broad, don't ya?" Dally said.

"You really like my sister," Soda said, without answering the question.

"Well, yeah. That's a no brainer."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What are you supposed to do with a girl you really like?"

"You can do what me and Cass have been doin' all week."

"And what's that?" Dallas just grinned. "Aww, Dal, I didn't need to know that. That's my sister."

"Well, you asked."

Soda shook his head and was silent for a minute. "So things are goin' good with you two?"

Dal nodded. "She even said her answer was leaning towards yes. Just think, by this time next year, I could be married to your sister."

"That's kinda hard for me to soak in. And I'm sure it'll be even harder for Darry. I just never pictured you as a married man. I still can't actually."

"Don't worry, neither can I, but I hopefully will be. I just gotta get hre to say yes."

"Did it ever occur to you that you might be too young to get married?"

"Yeah, but I love her, man, and I wanna marry her."

Soda just nodded and disappeared into his next class. Dallas continued down the hall and went into his next boring class of the day.

Soda met Sandy on the school steps after school, just like he said he would. As soon as he saw her waiting there, a smile formed on his lips. "Hey there," he said when he reached her. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go."

They walked towards his house, taking the long way home. When they got there, the gang was sitting in the living room. They went up to Soda's room and sat down on the bed. "So where to start?" Soda said.

"Umm...we could start with finding quotes," Sandy answered. So for the next thirty minutes, they looked up quotes in their _Macbeth_ books. Soda put down his stuff and looked at her. After a few minutes of feeling his eyes on her, Sandy looked at him and said, "What?"

"You really are beautiful, ya know that?" he said.

She blushed and averted his eyes. "Thanks."

When he didn't go back to work, she looked at him again. He stared right back. "I like you, Sandy."

"I like you, too, Sodapop. You're a great friend."

"No, I mean I really like you."

She smiled. "I really like you, too." They stared into each other's eyes and Soda leaned in. Sandy closed the gap and their lips were connected in the most perfect kiss Soda had ever had.

When they pulled away, they glanced happily at one another. Soda looked down and picked up his book. "Okay, where were we?"

Cassie finished buttoning her shirt and looked over at Dallas who was still lying on his bed. "C'mon. Your dad's gonna be home soon," she said.

"Who cares?" he replied.

"I do. I don't like your dad."

"Neither do I, but you don't see me runnin' for the door."

"Dallas, just c'mon. Please."

He looked at her pleading eyes and said, "Fine." He got off the bed and put his clothes on. What he had hinted to Soda earlier in the day was completely true. It seemed that whenever he and Cassie were alone, they ended up on the bed with their clothes off. It was all they pretty much did over those five days, not that he was complaining. She still hadn't answered his question and it was bugging him like crazy. He was eager to hear her answer. He hoped it'd come soon.

He finished getting dressed, and he and Cassie walked outside. When they were on the sidewalk, he put his arm around her shoulders and they headed for the Curtis's.

When they got there, the gang was in the living room, as usual. Soda and Steve were arm-wrestling and Evie and Sandy were cheering them on. Two-Bit was watching Mickey with Johnny, Darry was in his chair, reading the paper, and Pony had his nose in a book.

"Hey guys," Cassie said. Some responded and the others just nodded. "Everyone still going to the Nightly Double?"

"Yup," Soda replied.

"Then don't you think you should be getting ready? It starts soon."

"We are ready. You're the only one who needs to change to go to the movies," Steve said.

She glared at him. "Not all the time." She sat down on the couch next to Two-Bit and stared at the TV. About forty-five minutes later, they all left the house adn headed to the drive-in for a night of fun.


	13. How Do You Know?

**Chapter 13**

"Soda, go in and check on your sister, so we can go eat," Darry said. Soda nodded and went inside the house. Cassie wasn't in the living room or the kitchen so he went upstairs to see if she was in her room. She wasn't, but he heard noises coming from the bathroom. He walked over there and found her sitting on the floor with her head over the toilet.

When she was done, she looked over at him. "How's my niece or nephew?" he asked.

Her jaw dropped. "W-what? How do you know?"

"You've been throwing up everyday, non-stop, for the past week. You're never sick, and I highly doubt a hangover lasts this long."

She sighed. "Does anyone else know?"

He shook his head. "They're all too preoccupied with their own stuff."

"How come you know then? You've been busy with Sandy."

He shrugged. "I know these things."

"What am I gonna do, Soda? I don't want this. I'm not ready to be a mother."

He sat down next to her. "I don't know, Cass." Her eyes started tearing up. "Does Dal know?"

She shook her head. "I'm scared to tell him. He's gonna be so mad. He's going to hate me." The tears started falling down her face and Soda pulled her into his arms.

"He's not gonna hate you. He might be a little mad, but he loves you." She just shook her head. "Cass, he wants to marry you! He's definitely not gonna hate you!"

"I don't want to be a mother. I'm not ready."

"Everything will be okay."

"You two comin'?" Darry yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Go on, we'll meet you there," Soda yelled back. They heard the door slam downstairs.

"C'mon." He stood up and extended his hand and helped her up. He wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumb. He took her hand and they walked to her room. She sat on her bed and Soda went to her bureau to take out some clothes for her since she probably wouldn't want to wear pajamas to the Dingo.

"I've been looking around and I found a doctor that'll get rid of it. It's not real expensive either," she said quietly.

Soda stopped what he was doing and turned around to look at her. "Cassie, you can't do that," he said seriously.

"Why not? It's not like it's gonna have a great life with me and Dal as parents."

"You'll be a great mother. Don't worry about it. Your maternal instincts will kick in."

"Yeah right," she said, sarcastically.

"At least tell Dally before you decide to do anything."

"I'll think about it."

"That's all I'm asking." He handed her her clothes and said, "Now go change so we can go eat." She got up and left for the bathroom. She came back ten minutes later in a blue long-sleeved shirt and jeans.

"Let's go."

"Hey Dal, walk with me," Cassie said after they had finished eating.

"Sure." They slid out of the booth and left the Dingo. When they got outside, Dal took her hand in his and they started walking. "You okay? You don't look so good."

"Oh thanks." He gave her a concerned look. "I'm fine, really. I think I'm just coming down with something," she lied.

"Okay, so what's this walk all about?"

"Well, a few years ago, before my parents died, me and my mom put together a list of questions that we'd ask to possible husbands-to-be. If the guy answered them to our liking, I'd say yes. If he didn't, we'd tell him to hit the road."

"I'm guessin' you're gonna ask me these now."

"Mhm. First question, how do you feel about sex before marriage?" He looked at her funny. "Right, scratch that. Next, what do you plan to do with your life?"

"Spend it with you," he said smiling.

"Do you plan on staying in Tulsa or moving?"

"Wherever you wanna go, babe."

"What about college or a job?"

"College, no, job, yeah. I'd have to make money to support our family."

"Good answer. We'd have our own house, right?"

"Of course. We ain't livin' with my dad and there definitely won't be room in your house. Plus, we want our own privacy with a big yard and a swing set for our kids to run in."

His answer led straight into what she wanted to know. "So you've thought about kids?"

"Uhh, yeah. Haven't you?"

"Yeah, especially lately." There was silence for a moment. "How many kids do you want?"

"I don't know. Two or three?"

"You'll be helping take care of them, right?"

"Of course," he said and kissed the top of her head. "I wouldn't expect you to do all the work."

"Do you think a couple should wait until they're married to have kids, or is it okay to have them before?"

"Either way's fine. Makes no difference to me."

"So if I got pregnant before we graduated and before we got married, you wouldn't be all mad and flip out on me?"

"No, I'd love to have kids with you. No matter when we have 'em."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay, the last and most important question: Do you love me?"

He stopped walking and stared at her, seriously. "Wait, you mean I'm supposed to actually have feelings for you for us to get married?" She glared at him. His face softened. "Of course I love you. I've never felt this way about anyone before."

She smiled at him. Then she tilted her head up and pressed her lips against his. "I love you too," she said when she pulled away. They started walking again and he put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his body, not wanting to let her leave his side.


	14. At the Shepards

**Chapter 14**

"So I talked to him," Cassie said, walking into Soda's room Sunday morning.

"What'd he say when you told him?" Soda asked, looking up from his car magazine.

"I said I talked to him, not that I told him I was with child." She sat down on the bed and looked at him.

"Cassie, you gotta tell him."

"I know, I know. But I had to fell him out first, see what his thoughts were on kids."

"And..."

"Well, he said he'd be happy to have me as the mother of his kids and then I asked him if he'd be mad if I got pregnant before graduation and before we got married. He said he wouldn't be."

"See, then there's no reason you shouldn't tell him."

"Umm...Dallas Winston's words are often different than his actions."

"Cass! Tell him! He'll understand!"

"Yeah, that's what you think," she said under her breath.

"I heard that, and ya better tell him."

"Yeah, yeah." She got up and left the room.

"Mornin' Cass." She turned around and found the owner of the voice.

"Mornin' Dar."

"What're you and Soda talkin' about so early?"

"Uhh...nothing important. Just twin stuff." He nodded. "Can I borrow the truck today?"

"Sure. Where ya goin'?"

"Just to see Angel." He nodded and walked to his room. She let out a sigh. That was too close. She definitely didn't want Darry finding out. She walked to the bathroom and showered. Then she went into her room, took some clothes out of her closet and started getting dressed. When she got to her jeans, she had a little trouble getting them buttoned. Then she walked over to the mirror and threw her hair up in a messy bun.

The door to her bedroom opened and in walked Dallas, closing the door behind him. _Shit_, she thought. _Good thing he wasn't in here while I was getting dressed_.

He smiled and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her from the back and placed a kiss on her neck. "Hey beautiful," he said.

"Hi. What're you doing here?"

"Came to see ya."

"Oh." His hands moved to her stomach and she started to tense up. She moved quickly away and he pulled her back, now facing him.

"Hold on." He lifted her shirt and placed his hand on her stomach. "Gaining a little weight?"

"Yeah...weight."

"I guess all that food finally caught up with ya," he said jokingly.

"Yeah." She laughed nervously.

"How 'bout we exercise a little?" he said, planting a kiss on her lips and moving them over to the bed.

Before they reached it, Cassie pulled away. "Sorry. I gotta go. Maybe later. Bye." She quickly left the room and went downstairs. After grabbing the keys off the table, she grabbed her jacket and went out to the truck.

Dallas looked out the bedroom window and saw Cassie back out of the driveway. When she was out of sight, he sat down on the bed and ran his hands through his hair. _That was weird_, he thought. _She usually can't resist having sex with me. I wonder what's going on with her._

He got off the bed and went downstairs to the living room, where he found Pony and Hannah kissing on the couch. _At least someone's gettin' some love_, he thought. He decided not to interrupt them since Darry probably would when he saw them. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer. He sat at the table until he finished it and decided to head over to the Shepard's.

Cassie walked up the porch steps and knocked on the door. Tim answered and he didn't look like he was in a good mood. "What, you break up with Winston again?"

"No, we're still together. Is Angel here?"

"Yeah, in her room." Cass pushed past him and headed to Angel's room. She heard the door slam behind her. She knocked on the bedroom door and from the other side came, "Go away."

"Ang, it's me." Angel opened the door and looked at her apologetically.

"Sorry, I thought you were Tim." They both walked into her room and Angela closed the door behind them. "So to what do I owe the visit?" she said smiling.

"You know I just wanted to see you."

"Yeah sure. You probably just wanted to see my so-called "hot" brother."

"Uhh...no. I'm kinda sick of men right now."

"Ooh. Problems with Dal?"

"Umm, not really."

"Then what is it?"

"Well, I'm...uhh...pregnant."

"Oh my god! No way! That's great, Cass. Congratulations!"

"Thanks."

"So how'd the daddy take it?"

"Good, since he doesn't know."

"Oh, it's Dally's right?"

"Of course it's Dallas's! Who else's would it be?"

"I don't know. I heard you were gettin' pretty close to Steve and Tim."

"Eww, no. Dal's the only one."

"That's cute. So when are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know."

"How far are you along?"

"Like two months."

"Damn, girl, and your clothes still fit?"

"Just barely. That's partly why I'm here. Since you're slightly bigger than I am, I was wondering if I could borrow some of your clothes."

"Sure, just pick out what you want."

"Thanks." She went over to Angel's closet, to hopefully find some decent clothes to cover her up.

Dal reached the Shepard's house and knocked on the door. Tim answered, still in his grumpy mood. "Hey Shepard," he said, walking in the door.

"Winston. What brings you here?" Tim asked, curtly, shutting the door behind him.

"I don't know. Cassie left me at the house, so I thought I'd come here."

"Your girlfriend's actually here."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She's upstairs with Angel?"

"Tuff, I'm gonna go see her."

"I'd knock before you go in."

"Yeah." Dal left Tim in the living room and went upstairs. He knocked on the door, as Tim had recommended, and walked in. Cassie and Angel were raiding her closet. He walked up behind Cassie and smacked her butt. She quickly turned around. "Hey babe. What're you two doin' raidin' the closet?" he asked, kissing her cheek.

"We were, uhh," Cassie started, averting her eyes from Dallas.

"...looking for outfits. We're having girls' night out," Angel finished.

"Oh. That's too bad. I was hopin' you and me could go out tonight," he said to Cassie.

"Sorry, we already made plans."

"No problem. Maybe some other time."

"Yeah, Hun. Sure." She gave him a kiss and sent him out the door. "Thanks for the save," she said when she was sure Dal was gone.

"No biggie. But you really should tell him," Angel replied.

"God, you sound like Soda."

"Cass."

"I know. I'll tell him soon. I promise."

"You better."

Dallas sat down next to Tim and stared at the TV. "Something's goin' on with her, man," Dal said.

"It's probably nothing."

"Nah, it's something. She's like completely avoiding me. She barely looks at me, talks to me, or kisses me. She won't make out or have sex. And that's way weird. She _always_ wants sex!"

"Yeah right."

"I'm serious. Whenever we're alone that's what always ends up happening."

"Well, talk to her, find out what's up. She's gotta tell ya something."

"Yeah, I hope so." He paused. "You don't think there's someone else, do ya?"

"Nah, she wouldn't do something like that."

"You're right. I just wish I knew what was goin' on."

"You'll figure it out, man. Don't worry."

"Yeah, I'll try not to."

"Hey Lor, wait up!" Johnny yelled as he was running to catch up to her and Curly. The couple ahead of him stopped and looked at him. "Hey Lor," he said, out of breath, when he reached them.

"Johnny," she said, coolly.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He looked between Lori and Curly, and Curly was glaring daggers at him.

"I guess," she said to Johnny, and then to Curly, "I'll be right back." She kissed him on the cheek and followed Johnny a little ways away. "So what's this about?"

"I know it's been awhile, but I just wanted to apologize for that day in study hall, when you told me you and Curly were a thing. I didn't mean to get mad, but I couldn't help it. I hope you can forgive me and we can go back to being friends?"

Lori looked at him, silently, for a moment. So long a moment, Johnny thought she was going to say no. "Of course we can Johnnycakes. I'd like that."

He smiled and pulled her into a hug. "I'm glad. Maybe we can get together sometime?"

"Sure. Maybe I'll come by the Curtis's some time this week," she said, smiling. Then Johnny watched her walk back to Curly and his gang.


	15. Finding Out

**Chapter 15**

"Cassie, we need to talk," Dallas said, angrily, walking into the Curtis house Saturday afternoon.

"What about?" she asked nervously, exchanging glances with Soda on the couch, who was looking pretty uncomfortable.

"Just come on." She anxiously got up from her seat and followed him up to her room. When they got in there, he closed the door and started pacing the floor, running his hand through his hair.

"Dal?"

"When were ya plannin' on telling me?" he asked loudly.

"Dal, what're you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about!"

"Dallas..."

"No, how could you not tell me you were pregnant? This is a big thing! I think the least you could've done was tell me if I was the father!"

"Of course you are! Who else would it be?" she yelled back.

"Well, I heard you and Tim were pretty close when we were broken up, so who knows!"

"How dare you accuse me of cheating on you! You know I love you, you idiot! I would never do that to you!"

Dallas sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands. "I know," he said in a quieter, more defeated voice. Cassie sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around him. "How could this happen? We were careful, weren't we?"

"Yeah, I thought so, but apparently not careful enough."

"What're we gonna do? We can't raise a kid."

"I don't know. We can't get rid of it. I've already thought of that and have changed my mind over the past few weeks."

"So we're keepin' it?" She nodded. "I guess we're gonna be parents." Dallas still sounded defeated, and Cassie didn't like seeing him so vulnerable.

They sat in silence until she asked, "Dal, how'd you find out?"

"I was talkin' to Angel and she let it slip."

"Oh."

"So all this weight you've been gaining isn't from eating, is it?" She shook her head. "It's also why you've been wearing Angela's clothes?" She nodded. Can I, um..." he tried asking. She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "So we're gonna be parents?"

"Yup."

"The kid's gonna be beautiful, just like its mom," Dal said with a small smile; the first smile that had appeared throughout the conversation.

"It'll also know how to take care of itself, hopefully without police involvement." A small chuckle came from Dal and she smiled.

"I think we'll be okay."

"Of course we will. We always are when we're together."

"Winston, I see you're back to sleeping in my sister's bed," Darry said when he went to wake Cassie up for school Monday morning.

"Yeah, I guess I am," he replied.

"When you two are ready, breakfast is on the table."

"Okay, thanks Dar," Cassie said, climbing out of bed. He left the room and closed the door.

"So he doesn't know?"

"Nope. Soda and Angela are the only ones." He nodded. "I'll be back. Shower time." She left the room and Dal sat up. He climbed out of bed and put his pants and shirt on. Then he sat on the edge of the bed and put on his socks and shoes. By the time he was done with that, Cassie came into the room, fully dressed. She walked over to him and gently kissed his lips. She turned to walk away, but Dal grabbed her hips and pulled her back. He lifted her shirt and kissed her stomach. "Mornin' babe," he said to it. Cassie smiled.

"You're gonna be a great father, Winston."

"Yeah, but not half as great as you bein' a mother." She smiled and took his head in her hands and pressed her lips against his.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Ya know, I wouldn't mind wearing that ring that you bought me a few months back," she said, smiling.

"Really?" She nodded. He got up and went over to his jacket, where he pulled a ring out of the pocket. He walked over to her, took her hand, and slid the ring onto her finger.

"It's perfect," she said. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. He placed a kiss on her forehead and rested his head against hers. "We should probably get goin'."

"Mhm." She took his hand and led him out of the room, down to the kitchen.

"Hey Sodapop," Cassie said, walking into English class and sitting down beside him. "Have you seen Dallas?"

"Nah, not since this morning."

"Hmm."

"Why?"

"I have a doctor's appointment today and he said he'd take me, but I haven't seen him all day."

"Well, if he doesn't show up, I'll take ya if ya want."

"Thanks, Soda. But I thought he'd be here. Today's the day we find out if it's a boy or a girl. I thought he'd wanna find out with me."

"Sorry Cass. I wish I could tell ya where he was."

"It's okay. It's not your fault he's MIA. I just wish I knew where he was."

"Don't worry, Cass. I'm sure he's just skipping school. He'll be here to pick you up."

"I hope so, Sodapop. I hope so."

Soda had an apologetic smile upon his face when she looked away. He sure hoped Dal had a good reason for not being in school. _If he doesn't show up, she won't be happy, and I'll have to try to calm her down_, Soda thought.

"Cassie Curtis," a nurse said from the doorway. Cassie and Soda stood up and followed her from the waiting room down a hallway to a room, where Cassie was told to lay down on the table. "The doctor will be here shortly."

"Thanks," Soda said, and she left the room, closing the door behind her.

"I'm gonna kill him," Cassie said angrily.

"Calm down. I'm sure there's a good reason."

"Yeah, I'm sure. He's probably at Buck's with Sylvia, getting drunk and doing god knows what."

"Cassie, I'm sure that's not the reason."

"It better not be, or this kid's growin' up without a father."

Soda winced at her harsh words, but he knew she didn't mean them. She was just angry.

"Ms. Curtis. Hi, I'm Dr. Davis," a man said, coming into the room. "Are you the happy father?" he asked Soda.

"No, more like the stressed out brother."

"Oh, well, let's get this thing over with, shall we?" He looked at a folder that he had with him. "Any sharp pains or anything else unusual?"

"Nope," Cassie said.

"Any concerns or questions?"

"None that I can think of at the moment."

"Okay, let's move on. Your chart says you're about four months along. Is that correct?" She nodded. "I'm going to take a sonogram and we'll be able to tell the sex of the baby. Would you like to know what you're having?"

"Yes please."

"Okay, this might be a little cold," he said, putting jelly-like stuff on her belly. After a few minutes, he said, "Congratulations, Ms. Curtis. You're having a boy."

She smiled and looked at Soda. He was smiling back at her. Dr. Davis wiped the cold gel off her stomach and said to make another appointment at the front desk. "Thanks," Cassie said. He nodded and left the room. "Congratulations, Sodapop, you have a nephew." He smiled.

"Well, mommy, you have a son." She laughed and got off the table.

"I guess I should tell Darry now, since I made it this far."

"Probably be a good idea."

"Well, c'mon, Sodapop. Let's go break the news."

"Darry, can I talk to you?" Cassie asked after dinner. He got up and followed her into his room. She closed the door so no one would hear their conversation. The gang wasn't there, but she didn't want them walking in mid-conversation.

"So what's this about?"

"Umm, I have some news."

"Good or bad?"

"Uhh...I'll let you decide." He nodded. "Okay, umm...Dallas proposed to me."

"What?" he yelled. "When?"

"The Monday after his birthday."

"You're too young to get married! You're still in high school!"

"You think that's bad, wait til you hear the rest," she said to herself.

He sighed. "What's the other news?"

"Uhh, you're...you're gonna have a nephew."

"Huh?"

"I'm...uh...I'm pregnant."

"What?" he said, furiously. "How could this happen?"

"I don't know, Dar. We were careful."

"I'm gonna kill him!"

"Darry, no! I wanna do it myself."

He gave her a confused look. "I had a doctor's appointment today after school adn he didn't show up."

He nodded. "How far are you along?"

"About four months."

"You should've told me sooner."

"I know, but I couldn't. I just couldn't deal with it."

"Well, you have to. You have no choice." She averted her gaze and they were silent. "So it's a boy?"

"Mhm."

He chuckled. "I'm sure that's just what you wanted, to be surrounded by another boy."

She laughed and looked back at him. "Thanks Dar, for not overreacting too much."

He smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. He kissed the top of her head and said, "No problem, babygirl, but next time you got a problem come to me."

"I will, don't worry."

After her talk with Darry, Cassie went into her room to fold laundry and to put clothes away. Dallas walked in and closed the door behind him. "Hey babe."

"Hi," she said, not looking at him. He went to kiss her on the lips, but she turned her head so his lips only brushed her cheek. Dallas gave her a strange look but didn't say anything.

"How was your day?"

"Fine, just fine."

"Did I miss anything important?"

"Nope."

"Okay, what is your problem?" he asked after a moment of silence between them.

"Nothing," she answered, moodily.

"If nothing's wrong, stop being such a bitch!"

"Fine, you wanna know what my problem is? You are!"

"Here we go."

"Don't 'here-we-go' me, Winston! You're an ass!"

'What'd I do now, forget to kiss you goodbye?" he said sarcastically.

"No, you bailed out on our doctor's appointment! I had to have Soda take me and then I told Darry! I convinced him not to kill you, since I wanted to do it myself!"

"Cassie."

"Oh yeah, congratulations. You're gonna have a son."

"Babe, I forgot."

"Yeah, whatever. Where the hell were you?"

"I was helping Shepard."

"Great, you ditched me to go get drunk with Tim."

"No, some guy was bothering Angel, so we went to mess him up a little."

"Even better, you ditched me for another girl! You should've just left it at helping Tim!"

"Cassie, Angel's your friend!"

"Yeah, but you didn't have to help him. Curly could've. He's her family."

"But Shepard asked me and I couldn't say no."

"Yes, you could! It's easy! Two letters, N-O! If we're gonna get married and have a family, you gotta put us first! You have to put your family first, not your friends, otherwise this is what we're going to be doing all the time!"

He walked over to her and put his arms around her waist. She buried her head in the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry, babe. Really, I am," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"I don't want us to fight."

"Me neither. I'll try to remember these things." They were silent, just standing in each other's arms. "So we got a boy?" She looked at him and nodded. "Dallas Jr."

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want another Dallas Winston running around. This kid isn't gonna have a police record as long as yours."

"No one has a record like mine."

"Thank god." She laughed and he kissed her softly on the lips.


	16. It's necessary

**Hello again. I have just been updating like crazy this week. lol. well the next one might take a little longer, since i havent started it yet. hope you enjoy this. R&R s'il vous plait.**

**Chapter 16**

A few weeks later, Cassie had grown to a noticeable size. She had finally decided that she needed her own clothes, so Dallas had taken her shopping. Of course he hated it, but it was a necessary thing to do. She could no longer hide her pregnancy with oversized clothing.

Of course, along with the new clothing and new physical appearance, came the whisperings around school. People were talking about her behind her back and made no effort at hiding it when she was in the vicinity. She tried to ignore it as much as possible and stuck with her family and friends, often enough Dallas and Soda. Whenever she and Dallas walked by someone who was whispering about her, Dallas would fix them with one of the dirtiest stares he's ever given anyone and that person would be silent, at least until they were around the corner.

Of courese, there were those who didn't think it was awful that she was pregnant. Some girls, like Sandy and Evie, as well as Cherry and Marica, really admired her for not hiding it. And anyone who was with Marcia or Cherry, especially Cherry, never said anything offensive about Cassie, at least not around Cherry.

Lab experiments in chemistry were getting more difficult as the days went by, and she could no longer participate in physical education. Math was awful, since no friends were around so nothing stopped anyone from insulting her. History was okay since she had Two-Bit. But her favorite class, well the one she was most relaxed in, was English. She had Soda and Dallas, as well as Evie and Sandy. Before class started, Dal would sit on her desk and rub her stomach, no matter who was watching. If anyone said anything, he'd threaten them, which would cause them to back off. Cassie'd always smirk at this because she found it funny how scared people were of her beau. Half the things said about him were myths, but apparently no one cared to find out if they were true or not.

No matter how much amusement she had at school, she enjoyed being at home with Dallas. He'd sit on one side of the couch, watching television, while she laid down with her head in his lap and her legs hanging over the arm of the couch, reading a book or just resting. He'd unintentionally rest his hand on her stomach and smile whenever he felt their son kick.

She could easily see, even if he couldn't, that he'd be a great father. Nothing like his father was. She could tell he loved the idea of being a father, even if he didn't want to show it to other people. He was caring and was always trying to protect her, even when she didn't need protecting. He wouldn't let her 'strain' herself, no matter how small the action was, such as getting books from the bottom of her locker or cooking breakfast. He was doing all he could to make sure she was well taken care of.

On this particular day, while lying on the couch, Cassie was looking at a book of baby names, one in a while asking Dallas what he thought. "William?"

"No."

"Adam, Cody, Brad?"

"No, no, no."

"You're so difficult."

"So are you."

"You're worse."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yeah-huh."

Instead of answering, he leaned down and covered her mouth with his. He pulled away and she said, "Okay, we're both evenly difficult."

"Fine." Cassie went back to looking at the book and Dallas turned back to the TV.

"Tyler Robert?" Cassie asked after a minute.

Dallas sat in silence, thinking it over. "Tyler Robert Winston," he said, thinking out loud. "Sure, I like it."

"Good," she said smiling. "One thing is taken care of. Now we got the baby's room."

"Don't you worry about that. I got it taken care of."

"Wow, I'm so lucky to have such a strong, loving boyfriend," she said sarcastically.

"Damn right you are." She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I saw that."

"Whoops." He smiled and kissed her. She put her hand on his cheek and they went on kissing.

"Do ya really need to do that? Ya already got her pregnant," said a voice from the door. They stopped and looked up.

"Shut up, Two-Bit," she said.

"I'm just sayin'. You're already knocked up, why continue?" A pillow went flying at his head. "A little touchy today I see."

"Sorry, _Keith_. It's these damn hormones," she said as innocently as she could.

"You're forgiven," he said and she rolled her eyes. She slowly got up and walked into the kitchen.

Soda and Steve walked in shortly after. Cassie went back into the living room and Soda kissed her on the cheek. "Hey Sodapop."

"How many months you got left?"

"Three, and I can't wait."

"You're very sexy as a pregnant girl. You sure you want it outta ya?" Two-Bit said.

"Positive." He shrugged his shoulders. She turned back to Soda and said, "We've decided on a name!"

"What is it?"

"Tyler Robert Winston," Dal said.

"Tuff name. How'd you pick that?" Dallly held up the baby book.

"That's real tuff, Cass."

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we have some manly things to take care of," Two-Bit said.

"What manly stuff?" Cassie asked.

"Just stuff," Steve said. Dal got off the couch and followed the other three out the door, after giving Cassie a kiss.

"This isn't very manly," Steve said, looking over a big box of diapers.

"Too bad. It's necessary," Dallas said, carrying a box filled with parts to put together a crib. They were currently in _Little Ones_, a baby supplies store about five miles north of Tulsa.

"C'mon Stevie, don't you wanna help set up the baby's room so she won't have to?" Soda said over a pile of blankets and bedding he was carrying.

"Yeah, but imagine what people would be saying if they saw us with all this stuff."

"Nothing much. They all know Cassie's pregnant."

"What else do we need?" Dallas asked.

"I don't know. What do we got?"

"Diapers, bedding, crib, bottles, powder, wipes, clothes. Is that everything?"

"I think so. We have the other stuff at the house already," Soda answered.

"Okay, let's pay and get outta here."

When the boys got back to the house, they went straight to the baby's room and put everything away before Cassie could see it. "So you tough men get everything accomplished?" Cassie said from the doorway.

"So far. Now get outta here. You ain't supposed to be in here," Dallas said to her. She smiled, before walking away. "Okay boys, let's get this room done."

They opened up the cans of paint first and started painting the room a soft, azure blue color. When that was done they started putting together the furniture and arranging it in the room in a way they thought Cassie would like. After they put things away and stood back to look at their work. They looked around at one another and smiled.

"She'll love it," Soda said.

"Just a little further."

"Dal, I promise I won't look until you tell me to. You don't have to keep your hands over my eyes."

"Too bad. That'll ruin the fun of having control over you. I could lead you anywhere I wanted, since you can't see a thing."

"And do what, have your way with me?"

"I can do that anytime. This is a special reason."

"Like sex isn't special."

"Just keep quiet for a minute." He led her into the Tyler's room and told her to keep her eyes closed. He stopped her in the center of the room and told her to open them.

She opened her eyes, and her hand went to her mouth. She turned around to look at the entire room. She loved it. It was perfect. "Oh Dal." She threw her arms around his neck and planted kisses all over his face.

"I'm guessin' you like it," he said.

"Like it. I love it. Thank you so much."

"Your welcome."

"So your manly things were accomplished?"

"Mhm. The kid needs somewhere to sleep when he arrives."

"Well, thank you. Your fiance and son are very happy."

"That's always good." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately on the lips.

She smiled against his lips and said, "I love you."

"I love you, too."


	17. I'm Sorry

**Hey guys. Here's another chapter for y'all. Hope you enjoy it. I'll update as soon as I finish the next chapter. Please R&R.**

**Chapter 17**

"C'mon Dallas, wake up," Cassie said. She was starting to get frustrated with him. They hadn't gone to school that morning since they had a doctor's appointment at noon, and he wouldn't get out of bed for it now. He'd gone out partying with Shepard the night before and was now hung over. You didn't really want to get on his bad side when he had a hangover, but Cassie had no choice on this particular morning.

"Dallas, get out of bed!" she said again.

"Shut the fuck up!" he said, angrily.

"Dallas Michael Winston, get your lazy ass outta bed!" she yelled.

He sat up. "You don't need me to go everywhere with you! You're a big girl! Do things by yourself!" he yelled.

"You're such an asshole! I don't wanna see you when I get home! You can keep yourself warm tonight at your own house!" With that she walked out of the room, down the stairs, out of the house, slamming the door on her way. She climbed into the truck and pulled out of the driveway and headed for the doctors.

The traffic light ahead of her was green, so she continued driving. When she got to the middle of the intersection, a car coming from the other direction failed to stop and smashed into the driver's side of the truck. The truck was spun around and the back end of it hit a light post. Cassie looked around and saw that the front end of the other vehicle was crushed. Then everything went black.

* * *

When Darry came home for lunch at noon, the telephone was ringing. He put his things down and went over to answer it. "Hello."

_Hello. Is this Darryl Curtis?_

"Yeah."

_This is Tulsa General Hospital. A Cassandra Curtis is here. There's been an accident.

* * *

_

A car screeched to a stop in front of the DX and Soda and Steve went out to check what it was. "Darry, what's wrong?" Soda asked worriedly.

"Cassie…hospital."

"What? What happened?"

"I'll explain there. Go get Pony, Dallas, Two-Bit, and Johnny and meet me at the hospital."

"Mr. Curtis?" a lady asked, coming over to him.

"Yes. Is she alright?" he asked, standing up from his place in the waiting room.

"As far as we can tell. The doctor is still examining her, but so far she has a minor concussion, some cuts that need stitches, and some bruises. That's all I know, but the doctor will be out when he's done."

"Thanks." She left and he sat back down.

The doors to the waiting room burst open and in walked eight worried-looking greasers. "Darry!" Pony yelled, "Is she alright?"

They reached him and he started explaining about the accident and her injuries. "So she's okay?" Hannah asked. Darry nodded.

"How 'bout Tyler?" Dallas asked.

"I don't know. The nurse didn't say anything about him."

Dallas sat down on a chair and put his head in his hands. Everyone else sat around him, waiting to hear further information.

* * *

"Okay, Ms. Curtis. I think I'm about done here," the doctor said as he was finishing up Cassie's stitches.

"Thanks."

"Your family and friends are in the waiting room, should I get them?"

"Could you only get Sodapop? I don't wanna see anyone else."

"Sure. He'll be right in." She nodded and the doctor went out to talk to Darry.

"Mr. Curtis?" he said. Darry stood up immediately. "I'm Dr. Pacheco. We stitched up some of Cassandra's cuts. She has a broken left wrist, so there's a cast that will have to be on for about six weeks. She has numerous bruises and a minor concussion, but it's nothing to worry about. It'll get better in no time."

"How 'bout Tyler?" Dal asked.

"I'm sorry, who?"

"The baby," Two-Bit replied.

The doctor's face grew grim. "I'm sorry, but we couldn't save him. We did everything we could."

Tears started forming in Dallas's eyes. "Damn it!" he said and hit the wall. He sat down in the chair and returned his head to his hands. Hannah and Lori sat on either side of him, trying to comfort him.

"Can we see her?"

"Yes, but requested to only see Sodapop for now."

Everyone looked at Soda and he stood up. "Thanks Doc," he said and headed for Cassie's room.

He reached the room and knocked on the door. He opened it. "Cassie?" he said quietly. He walked in and closed the door. "Cass?"

She looked up. Soda could see the stitches above her right eye and on her lip. She had a cast on her left wrist and a huge, deep-colored bruise on her left shoulder where the seatbelt was. He could also tell by her red and puffy eyes that she'd been crying.

"Hey Cass. How you doin'?" he said, sitting next to her on the bed.

"I lost him, Soda. Tyler's dead and it's all my fault," she said crying.

He put his arms around her and pulled her to him. "No, babe. Don't say that. It wasn't your fault. It's that idiot that hit you. Don't blame yourself." She continued to cry and Soda continued to hold her until she quieted down, which was about ten minutes later.

"I'm gonna go," he said, "so you can rest. I'll be back tomorrow." She nodded.

As he was about to leave, she said, "Soda." He looked back. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Can you give this to Dallas? Tell him I'm really sorry, but I just can't."

He held out his hand and she put her engagement ring in it. "Are you sure?" She nodded. "Okay, see you tomorrow. Get some rest." He kissed her on the forehead and left the room.

Soda went back to the waiting room and Darry went over to him. "Is she okay?"

"Physically, yes, but emotionally, not so well."

"Can we see her?"

He shook his head. "She doesn't wanna see anyone."

"She saw you," Steve said.

Soda shrugged and went over to Dally. "She wanted me to give you this." He put it in Dal's hand and he gave Soda a shocked look.

"You're kidding?"

Soda shook his head. "She says she's real sorry, but she can't."

"Soda, man, please tell me you're joking."

Soda averted his gaze. Dallas stood up and hit the wall again, then raged out of the hospital.

"I'll go," Johnny said and followed Dallas.

"Think he'll do something stupid?" Pony asked.

"Nah, not when Johnny's with him," Darry answered.

* * *

It wasn't hard for Johnny to find Dallas after they left the hospital. He was around the corner, sitting on the ground, leaning up against the hospital building. Johnny could see that there were tears in Dal's eyes. He sat down next to him in silence.

"It's not fair, man," Dally said.

"I know."

"First I lose my son, then I lose my fiancé. What am I gonna lose next?"

"Cassie didn't mean it. She's hurting. She just needs time to get over it."

"I'm hurting just as much as she is. He was my kid, too."

"I know, Dal."

"This is all my fault."

"No it ain't. You weren't even there."

"But I should've been. If I would've just gotten outta bed, we wouldn't have fought, and we'd still be engaged with a kid on the way."

"You don't know that. She still could've gotten hit, and this time you'd be hurt too."

"Well at least then I wouldn't feel so guilty."

"Stop thinkin' like that. Everything'll work out. Just wait and see."

"We won't have Tyler."

"I know, but when you're both ready, you can always have another."

"Yeah, still ain't the same."

"Just give it time, Dal. It'll get better."

Dallas didn't answer. He just put his head against the wall and closed his eyes. Johnny watched him for a minute and then stared out into the cool, starry night.


	18. It's Who I Am

**Hey guys. I got another chapter up for you guys. It might not be what you wanted, esp. after the last chapter, but this is the way the story is going. **

**Note: Angela Shepard is 17 in this story, since she is the same age as Cassie and Soda, not Pony. **

**Chapter 18**

"Ready to go home?" Soda asked a few days later. Cassie nodded. She was ready to get out of this miserable place. She hated it and all that it reminded her of.

Soda grabbed her things and they walked out to the car. They drove home in silence, with Cassie staring out the window and Soda glancing over her at her every couple minutes to make sure she was still there, still okay.

They reached the house and went inside. Cassie immediately headed for her bedroom, not bothering to acknowledge anyone or anything in the room. She closed her door and lay down on her bed, crying. She hated grieving at the hospital. Too many people around. At home, in her own room, she felt she could relax and let herself break down if need be. And it was needed. She cried for herself, for Dallas, for Tyler, for the hard life she and her family and friends had as greasers, for her parents. Anything she could cry about, she did. She just wanted all her pain to go away and she thought this would help. It did a little, but it mostly just made her tired, which resulted in her staying in her room for days, just crying and sleeping.

* * *

After about a week of this, she left her room and went downstairs, where she found her family, Steve, Two-Bit, and Johnny sitting in the living room. Dallas was no where to be seen.

"Hey Cassie," Soda said. She gave him a small smile and went into the kitchen to get some water. Then she went back upstairs, but instead of going into her room, she went into the bathroom and turned the shower on.

At the sound of the running water, the gang released a sigh of relief. Maybe things were going to be okay after all.

When Cassie was done showering, she went into her bedroom and threw on a pair of sweatpants and one of Soda's sweatshirts. She threw her hair up and didn't bother with makeup. Then she went back downstairs. "Can I go to Angela's?" she asked Darry.

He was shocked, but then nodded. He didn't dare say no, afraid of her disappearing back into her room again.

Cassie left the house and walked to the Shepard's house where she knocked on the door. Tim answered. "Is Angel here?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, in her room." She walked past him and headed for the stairs. "Cass Cass." She turned around and looked at him. "I'm sorry." She smiled and nodded, and then she went to Angel's room.

"Cassie!" Angel yelled when she saw her. "I'm so, so sorry," she said giving her a big hug.

"It's fine, really."

"No, it's not. I really am sorry."

"Let's talk about something else."

"Okay." They both sat down on the bed. "How's that brother of yours?"

"Which one?" Angel just smiled. "Soda's fine."

"Is he still with Sandy?"

"Mhm."

"Well, we'll just have to change that."

"Angel."

"I know. I won't do anything. I promise, but that girl is no good for him. She's too perfect, almost too good to be true."

"You're right there. I like her and all. She's real nice, but it's like you can't find any faults. That's never good."

"Besides, me and Soda would look amazing together." Cassie smiled; the first real smile that she'd given in days.

"You two would look cute."

"I know." They both laughed.

"I'll talk to him. See what I can find out."

"You do that."

"So how's school been?"

"Quite boring without you. I don't see how we'd all survive without you. You keep us entertained."

"So glad I provide amusement for you as well as friendship," she said with a smile on her face.

"How have things been at your house?" Angel asked.

"I don't know. Haven't been out of my room long enough to find out. I don't want to see looks of pity in their faces when they look at me. I've been pitying myself enough for the past few days, thank you."

"How 'bout we do something tonight?" Angel said after a moment of silence.

"Like what?"

"There's a party at Buck's. It'll do you some good to get out of the house."

After thinking about it for a minute, she said, "Okay, let's do it."

Angel smiled and went to her closet. She took out a pair of jeans and a red tank top and threw them on the bed for Cassie. Then she took out a jean miniskirt and a pink halter top for herself. Cassie got dressed, threw her hair in a messy bun on top of her head, and put on some makeup. Angela got dressed, brushed her hair, and did her makeup.

When they were ready, they went downstairs and found Tim sitting in the living room. "Where you goin'?"

"Buck's. Wanna come?" He got up and followed them out of the house.

"How's Winston?" he asked Cassie.

"I don't know."

"Aren't you two gettin' married?"

She shook her head. "I gave him his ring back."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I love him and all, but I think one of the main reasons I said yes was that I was pregnant."

"Oh."

The three could hear the music long before they could see the house. That's how ridiculously loud this party was. They walked in and were immediately met with the smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke. Cassie smiled. She always loved a good party and she wasn't going to let her problems ruin it. At least for a little while anyway. She just wanted to act like a normal seventeen-year-old girl with normal problems, like makeup and clothes.

"Want a drink?" Tim said in her ear. She nodded and so did Angela. He disappeared into the crowd and the two girls looked around the room. Many people were dancing, some guys were playing poker, and others were just hanging around the room.

Tim came back with the drinks and they thanked him. Cassie took a big sip of hers. It'd been so long since she'd been able to drink alcohol. She loved it and it had been torture not being able to have just one every once in awhile. She finished it off and pulled Tim and Angel to the center of the room and started dancing. Angel laughed and Tim smiled and they started dancing with her.

* * *

Dallas walked into the Curtis's house, much to the surprise of its current residents. "Is Cassie here? I need to talk to her."

"She ain't here. She's with Angela," Darry answered. He sighed and sat down on the couch next to Soda.

"She's been here all week, and when I finally decide that it's time we talk, she ain't here. Damn."

"Sorry, man," Soda said. He sat there for a minute and then stood up. "Where ya goin'?"

"No use sitting around here if she probably ain't comin' home. There's a party at Buck's. Wanna come?"

"Sure. Dar, you comin'?" He shook his head. "See ya later."

They walked out of the house and headed to Buck's house. They entered the loud, smoky house and looked around. Then they headed towards the alcohol. Soda didn't take any, but Dallas did. They went back into the main room and stood along the side. That's when he saw her.

Dallas looked straight ahead, only to see Cassie dancing alongside Tim Shepard. He was furious. She wasn't supposed to be with another guy. If anything, she was supposed to be talking with him. "I thought you said Cassie was with Angela!" he said angrily.

"She is," Soda replied.

"No she ain't! She's with Shepard!"

"What?" Dallas pointed and Soda followed his direction. He was just as surprised as Dallas was. "Angel's gotta be around here somewhere."

"Yeah right. I knew she didn't love me! I knew it!"

"Dal…"

"No! She never did! She didn't wanna marry me either! Stupid broad only said yes 'cause I knocked her up! And now that there's no kid, she's off with another guy!"

"Dal, I'm sure it's not like that."

"Well I'll show her! No one messes with Dallas Winston!" he said and walked away.

"You're taking this too seriously! Don't do anything stupid!" Soda yelled at his departing back.

* * *

Stupid is exactly what Dallas did.

It didn't start out that way. His actions were as innocent as stalking off to the kitchen to get another beer. Then Sylvia showed up, hanging on him, whispering seductive phrases in his ear. And that's when his plan turned stupid.

After a while, he gave into her pleads and asked her if she wanted to go upstairs. She eagerly agreed. He took her hand and led her up to a room at the end of the hallway. They walked in and he closed the door behind them. He pushed her down on the bed and climbed on top of her. I think you all know what happened after that.

The next morning, he woke up and couldn't remember what had taken place the previous night. That was until he looked over and saw an unclothed Sylvia lying next to him on the bed. "Shit," he said under his breath. He carefully climbed out of bed so as not to wake her and got dressed. Then he left the room and closed the door, with not so much as a second glance back.

He didn't know what to do with himself. He never meant for it to go that far last night. Once again his stupid rage pushed him into a difficult situation. Cassie was right. Whenever he got mad or jealous, he did something stupid. There was a pattern to this madness and he didn't like it. He knew he'd have to tell Cassie about the dim-witted stunt he pulled if he ever wanted to get back together with her. She wouldn't be too happy about it either. He sighed and headed for his house to get ready for the day to come.

* * *

A few days later, Dallas decided that it was time to admit to his mistake. He miserably walked to the Curtis's and into the house. "Cassie here?" he asked.

"In her room."

"Thanks." He headed up the stairs and towards her room. She wasn't in there, but he heard sounds coming from the baby's room and headed towards it. He walked in and found Cassie on the floor, leaning up against the crib, sobbing uncontrollably. He rushed over to her and sank down next to her. He pulled her to him and she buried her face into his chest. The front of his shirt was getting wet, but he didn't care. This was the first time in almost two weeks that he'd been this close to her. He just wanted to hold her in his arms and never let go. "Shh…it's okay," he said, rubbing the back of her head. She continued to cry and he continued to comfort until she had quieted down.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I tried, I really tried. I couldn't do anything to help him. And after I just couldn't deal with you. I didn't want you to see me break down; I didn't want anyone to see me break down. I was breaking down enough for both of us, and I couldn't handle seeing you cry, too. I'm sorry for shutting you out. Please forgive me. I need you."

"No, no. Don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault. Nothing was your fault. You couldn't have stopped it."

"Yes, I could. If I just would've paid more attention, I would've seen that car sooner and wouldn't have been hit."

"You couldn't stop it. You had the right away. That other guy wasn't paying attention. It wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself."

She sat up and wiped her eyes. "I know I shouldn't. It was just so hard without you, but I couldn't bring myself to go talk to you. It hurt to think about how much you were hurting."

He took her head in his hands and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm here now. Can we go somewhere and talk?" She nodded. He took her hand and helped her up. Then he held her hand and they left the house and walked to the park. They sat down on the bench and were silent. "You were right."

"About what?" she asked confused.

"Whenever I get mad or jealous I do something stupid. I messed up." He looked at her and she was staring at him. "I saw you with Shepard the other night and I did something stupid."

"Dal…what did you do?" He looked down.

"Sylvia came up to me at Buck's. And we went upstairs…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to go that far." He looked at her. "Say something."

"I don't know what to say. How could you do that?"

"I saw you with Shepard and…"

"I was there with Angel and Tim joined us! How could you do that! We just lost our child and you're already off sleeping around! What the hell, Dallas!"

"I'm sorry."

"No, Dallas. How could you do that! I was grieving and you were out fucking the town whore! How could you!"

"Cassie, c'mon. I'm trying to apologize."

"You shouldn't have to apologize! You shouldn't have done it in the first place!"

"Cass, you know how I am. I make mistakes, I do stupid things. I can't help it. It's who I am."

She sighed. "I know. But why can't you just try to be different? Why can't you just stick with one girl?"

"I've been with one girl! I've been with you!"

"But you've cheated on me not once, but twice with her! You obviously still have feelings for her since you can't seem to resist her!"

"Cassie, I don't!"

"Well it seems like you do and I think we should take a break until you figure it out."

"Cassie, no!"

"Yes. Until you know for sure what you want, I don't wanna see you! Good bye, Dallas." She turned and walked away.

"Cassie! Come back! C'mon!" Dallas yelled after her. She didn't look back, just kept walking. "Fuck!" he said and started walking in the other direction. He didn't know where to go, so he just kept on walking.


	19. The Only Girl

**Hey guys. i know this chapter is a little short, but this is what i came up with. I hope you like it. Please R&R.**

**Chapter 19**

The next morning Dallas woke up early, well early for him anyway, especially after what had happened the previous night. He didn't get out of bed though. Instead he stayed put and thought about what Cassie had said. He knew he still didn't have feelings for Sylvia. Hell, he didn't even have feelings for her when they were going out. Now that that was out of the way, he had to figure out how to convince Cassie of this.

That was one girl he knew he had feelings for, strong feelings. She was the only girl that had ever cared for him. He loved her and didn't want to live without her. He just had to figure out a way to show her. Maybe Soda would know a way. He'd always been good with wooing the women.

Dallas climbed out of bed and got ready for the day. Then he headed out and to the DX, where he was sure Soda was working.

* * *

"Hey Dal," Soda said when he saw him coming into the parking lot.

"Hey man."

"What're you doin' here?"

"I need some advice. I screwed up with Cassie and I need help with how to get her back."

"Well, I might need to know the situation in order to give you the right advice."

Dal was silent for a moment. "Long story short, she thinks I have feelings for someone else."

"Did you try telling her you didn't?" Dal nodded. "Hmm." He was silent for a moment. "I really don't know, Dal. Just try talking to her. Try and get her to realize that you love her and no one else."

"Aren't you supposed to be the girl expert?"

"I guess, but I've never had this problem. Sorry, man."

"It's okay. I guess I can try that. Any way to make it more romantic or whatever?"

"You could make her dinner. That way, you'd be showing her how much you cared about her."

Dallas seemed to think this over for a minute. "Okay, man. Thanks. Could you do me a favor, and send Cassie over to Buck's around six? Don't tell her what for though."

"Yeah, sure."

Thanks. See ya later."

"Later Dal." Dallas walked away from the DX and headed for Buck's. He had an idea as to how he could do it now, and he needed to ask Buck if he could use his place for the night. Hopefully Buck didn't already have a party planned for the night.

* * *

At six o'clock, Cassie arrived at Buck's, wondering what in the world she was doing there. Soda had told her that Angel wanted to meet her there, something about some party she was helping Buck with. This confused Cassie to no end. Angel didn't usually help him with these things.

She walked in and immediately knew she was not meeting Angela. There were flower petals across the floor, leading to a table in the center of the room, which was lightened by candlelight. She followed the path to the table and looked it over. There were two plates of food, along with a note alongside one of the plates.

_Cassie,_

_You probably don't wanna be here right now, and I completely understand, but all I wanna do is talk. I've thought about what you said and I really just want to talk to you. If it's okay, just sit down, if not, you can leave and I'll understand._

_Dallas_

She looked at the note and then around the room. She didn't see him anywhere. She sighed and decided to sit down and listen to what he had to say.

He appeared five minutes later and relief spread throughout him. He sat down opposite her and didn't say anything, just stared at her. After awhile, he finally spoke. "Okay, so I've thought a lot about what you said. You did have reason to believe that I had feelings for Sylvia. There was plenty of evidence pointing in that direction. But the truth is, I don't have any more feelings for her than I have for Angela. I didn't even like her that much when we were going together. There's only one girl that I have any feelings for and that's you. I love you, Cassie. I want to marry you and have a family with you. I don't wanna be with anyone else but you."

"I know," she said after Dallas had finished.

He was speechless. That was the last thing he ever expected to come out of her mouth. All he could manage to say was, "What?"

"I know you don't have feelings for her. I was just so angry and hurt and I tried to push those feelings towards something else. I know you love me, and I love you, too."

He smiled and let out a sigh of relief. "Let's eat," he said and they smiled at one another over the romantic table that Dallas had set.

* * *

**if any of you have any ideas as to what to do about Dallas/Cassie, Pony/Hannah, Soda/Sandy, or Steve/Evie send me a message. i could really use some help. Thanks to Dream 3097 for the help with this chapter. i really appreciate it.**


	20. Dance

**Hey y'all. Sorry for the long delay in updating, but I had serious writer's block for this chapter. I didn't even come up with this idea on my own, so thanks to dreamer 3097 for the idea. I really appreciate it. Also sorry for the short length, but this is all I could manage to write for this chapter. I think it's pretty good, I just hope all you think so. Please R&R.**

**Chapter 20**

School dance—Friday. No one could wait the few hours up until the dance. The past week, everyone had gone around, making dates and talking about dresses and suits and such. It was probably the highlight of the whole school year. No one could stop talking about it, not even Greasers like Two-Bit or Steve. Like I said before, this dance was a _huge_ deal.

Soda had already made plans to take Sandy. She was ecstatic that he'd asked her, which shouldn't have been too much of a surprise since they had been going together for the past three months. She couldn't stop talking about it with Evie, who was going with Steve, and Cathy, who was going with Two-Bit. All three girls had made plans to get together before the dance to help one another get ready. The guys would pick them up at Cathy's house.

Steve hadn't really wanted to go. He wasn't much of a dancer, but Evie wanted to attend the big extravaganza so he was forced to go. Of course, Soda would be going, so it wouldn't be too bad. But then again, Soda was a great dancer and loved being around all kinds of people.

Two-Bit was kind of a mix between Steve and Soda. He didn't really want to go to _dance_. He just wanted to go to make Cathy happy. It would also be a good time to make wise-cracks at all those stuck-up Socs. And everyone knew that that was like his "pastime."

That night, Two-Bit, Steve, and Soda walked to Cathy's house. Two-Bit had already started drinking, so he was having the time of his life. Soda was all hyped up on life, not being able to contain himself until they got to the school. Steve wasn't elated about the whole dance, but he wasn't complaining about going. Tonight, they were just three guys heading to pick up their girlfriends. No one could put them down, not even the air-headed Socs they were soon to encounter.

The guys walked right into Cathy's house, only to find the girls all crowded into the bathroom, putting the finishing touches on their hair and makeup. All three girls couldn't wait to go. They were sure to have fun together with their boyfriends. They'd make sure that everyone had a great time.

"Ready?" the boys asked.

"Let's go," the girls said smiling. The guys wrapped their arms around their dates and left the house, on their way to the dance.

They walked into the gymnasium, and found it to be completely decorated, with streamers and balloons. Music was playing and snack tables were lining the sides of the room. The group was amazed at the quick transformation. The girls instantly pulled their guys to the center and started dancing. Steve and Two-Bit weren't quite getting into it, since they didn't want to seem like they were actually_ having _fun. It wasn't Greaser-like to them. Soda was having the time of his life, dancing the night away with Sandy by his side.

The rest of the gang wasn't too far away. Pony, like Soda, had Hannah out on the dance floor, twisting around. They were having a fabulous time together. They decided to make the best out of the dance that they had unhappily decided to attend.

Johnny was dancing next to them, with a short, blond girl that was just as shy as him. It had taken all the nerve Johnny had to ask her to go with him. She had willingly agreed, and they were having the most fun that they'd had in awhile.

Lori was there with Curly. She was attempting to get him to dance with her. He didn't think it was the _tuff_ thing for someone like him to be doing. Yeah, right. Whatever. She eventually got him to do a few dances with her, and they enjoyed them. That was the most he'd ever danced. This night would never leave the gym. He didn't want Tim, or anyone else in the gang for that matter, to find out that he actually _danced_ at this gathering. It'd ruin the reputation he was trying to build for himself.

Cassie and Dallas hadn't attended it. They were slowly working things out between them and trying to get past all the hardships that they'd gone through over the past year. They were at home, just spending time together. It was what they'd been doing recently, and it was helping a lot. They'd worked out many of their problems, but were still avoiding the whole Tyler issue. They didn't want to think about it.

Even without them though, the gang was having a blast. It was almost as good as a party at Buck's. That's what Two-Bit thought anyway. When it ended, they were all reluctant to go home, but they had to. Of course, they only did after they went to Buck's for a few drinks and some more dancing. This would be kept secret from Darry though. If he ever found out that Pony had been there, he would've skinned them all. No one wanted to make him mad, so they just kept quiet.

After Buck's, they all went to the Curtis's, none of them ready to go home and end the exciting evening. The time at the Curtis's eventually turned somewhat into a "party." They blasted the radio and danced around the living room. Soda, Steve, and Two-Bit started a poker game, which Steve won since neither Soda nor Two-Bit could keep a poker face. It was an entertaining night, and none of them wanted it to end. But eventually all good things must come to an end. So the guys ended their game and walked their girls home, while Darry quieted the radio and went to his room.


	21. Epilogue

**Hey guys. Another chapter for you in one day. Aren't you proud of me:D anyways, this is the last chapter of Do You Love Me. I hope you enjoyed my story, because I know i've enjoyed writing it for you. Thank you to all of you who stayed with my until the end. Please R&R and tell me what you thought.**

**Epilogue**

_5 years later_

After high school, not much changed in Tulsa. Of course, most of the Socs went off to college in some far away place. Okay, so probably not that far away. The Greaser's mostly stayed in Tulsa and didn't attend college, with that one exception. You could count Hannah, I guess, but, in reality, she's a Soc as well.

Pony graduated from high school, along with Hannah, Johnny, and Lori. He was near the top of his class. He was accepted into the University of Tulsa, and that's where he spent the next four years of his life, studying to become an author.

After high school, Hannah decided to go to school along the coast, and disappeared to California. She still stays in touch with all her friends in Tulsa, as much as she can, and visits them on vacation.

They continued to date through high school. But after graduation, they decided that it'd be easier for both of them to break up, since they'd be apart from one another. They remained best friends, and talked to one another more than to anyone else.

Steve and Evie continued their on-again-off-again relationship for a few years after. When they were on-again, for one of their longest times together, he decided to propose. She accepted and they've been together for two years. No kids, and Steve is grateful for that. He doesn't think he could handle it.

Soda and Sandy didn't last long after the dance. She cheated on him with some other Greaser and ended up getting pregnant. She was sent off to Florida to live with her grandparents. Soda tried to stay with her and support her, but there was nothing he could do to keep them together.

Later on, Soda found himself falling for Angela Shepard. He found out soon after from Cassie that Angela liked him back, and had for awhile now. He was happy about that, and they started dating. They've been going steady for about a year now, and Soda is as happy as he's ever been. Marriage has not even come into the picture yet.

Lori is still with Curly and they're happy together. She's been trying to change some of his ways since they started going out. She loves him and would do anything for him, but some of the things he does, worry her and she hates it. He loves her too, but he's not so willing to change just to make her happy. He's become better, not trying to live up to his brother's reputation, but he still tries to be tough.

Darry earned himself some money after Ponyboy left for college. He saved up and attended the U of Tulsa as well, taking some courses that he didn't get to finish up before his parents died. He met a fun, exciting, outgoing girl, Melanie, who is perfect for him. They've been gong steady for the past three years, and he's planning to propose very soon.

Two-Bit is still Two-Bit. He still loves Mickey Mouse, blonds, shoplifting, and his black-handled switchblade, which he wouldn't have acquired without his shoplifting talent. He still cracks jokes and gets himself in trouble. He can't help it. It's who he is. Cathy's around a lot more, too. She loves him and wants him to settle down and just propose to her, but he's not all that eager to be tied down. But she's willing to wait. After all, what is life without Two-Bit in it.

Johnny graduated alongside his friends. He started to date Dana, the blond girl from the dance. They got pretty serious and are still together. They started becoming less shy, it's like having the other one around them increases the self-confidence. It's good for him though. Everyone just wants to see him happy. After all, he had a hard life.

Dallas and Cassie. What is there to say about those two? They're together. On-and-off again relationship. They don't want to move too fast. They haven't even gone near the whole marriage thing again, or towards trying to have another child. They just want to take it slow and enjoy what time they have together. It took them awhile to get used to one another again, after all of the heart break they shared in their teen years. They love each other, but they don't want to rush things again and have the outcome be like before.

The gang all survived living in Tulsa. They're all content with their lives and the loves. They haven't changed. They're always together, as much as they can be anyways. They couldn't bear to be apart for too long. It wouldn't be natural. What would anyone do without wise-cracking Two-Bit, the infamous Dallas, the muscular Darry, or cocky Steve, the dreamy Ponyboy, happy-go-lucky Sodapop, quiet Johnnycakes, or tuff Hannah, or realistic Cassie. They all need one another. It's the way their lives are and always have been. Without one another, they wouldn't be able to be themselves. Only the gang knows everything about everyone around them. Nothing will ever be able to break them apart.


End file.
